Better or Worse Parents than the Dursleys
by WolfWing
Summary: What if Harry was raised by someone else? A series of one shots inspired by Metroanime's A Worst Father than Genma series.
1. The Most Heartfelt Wish

Disclaimer:

All intellectual and property rights of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Book rights belong to Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit Books, and any others I may have missed. The film rights belong to Warner Brothers. The world of Harry Potter is being used without permission and without the intent of infringing upon these rights. No profit is being made. If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. If you don't recognize it, there is still a strong chance it belongs to JKR. The seldom and rare things that JKR doesn't claim as her own and could be construed as mine I release to Public Domain.

Likewise, Ah Megami-sama / Oh My Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima, published in Japan by Kodansha, and published in its English edition by Dark Horse Comics. It has also been animated in an OVA by AIC and as a TV series by Oriental Light and Magic. Anything you recognize as from Oh My Goddess is from Oh My Goddess and belongs to there respective owners. Again, elements from this series are being used without permission and without the intent of infringing upon these rights. No profit is being made. Any little twist on this series that could be construed as mine is being released as public domain, for how can one own ancient mythology?

Anything that looks exactly or even vaguely copied from the Harry Potter books has been copied form the Harry Potter books and I do not claim ownership. If it looks familiar, it ain't mine.

If you, the reader, find anything in error, feel free to let me know and I will endeavor to fix it if I can. As such, thank you for making this better for the next reader.

* * *

A click and twelve street lights suddenly blazed to life. "Good luck, Harry," a gentle voice murmured softly, and with a swish, was gone. The street was once again silent and empty for all but a tiny boy sleeping in his blankets, clutching a letter. But that was soon to change.

A window shone with more then just the reflected light of street lamps. The head and body of a lovely young lady ghosted out of the glowing portal to come to a floating stop by the boy. Suspended in air, only a few inches above the ground, she began to speak, "Hello. My name is Belldandy, of the Goddess Relief Help Office, and because of your good heart and poor luck, I am here to grant you a wish." Looking down, the goddess halted her speech. "Odd, I was expecting someone a little bit ... older - and awake."

Reaching down, Belldandy picked up the bundle of blankets and cradled it close to her. Floating up, she perched on the side of the roof, out of sight from the street and neighbors. Gently shaking the sleeping bundle, she cooed, "Wakey, wakey, young Harry Potter." Soon, with some shushing and cooing noises, she got the baby to wake up without crying. "Are you Harry Potter?" Being a goddess, on assignment, reading minds was easy. While a child so young couldn't express much in the same ways as adults do, Harry did recognize and know his own name. "So you are."

Belldandy fell into thought. This was most irregular and singular. Never had they granted the wish of a baby before. One so young and innocent couldn't have had suffered much at the hands of fate. Closing her eyes, she communicated her query to Yggdrasil, intending to find out if she had found a different Harry Potter, the wrong one. What came back down the link made her gasp as her eyes shot open. "Ahhh, you poor little angel," she whispered as she held the child close and gently caressed the back of his head.

"What is that, little one? You want to know where your mommy is? And your daddy?" Belldandy sighed as she thought how to best answer the little child, too young to even understand the concept of death and its permanence. Holding him closer to her, protecting him from the chill of the night breeze and offering what she could of maternal comfort and warmth, she sadly and wistfully whispered into the young boy's ear, "I am so sorry, little one. But they have gone away, taken away by a very bad man. He can't hurt you anymore now. ... No, I am sorry, but they won't be coming back. You'll see them again, someday. They love you, never forget that."

Belldandy sighed again, contemplating the sadness and horror this small innocent has already faced as well as the sadness and horror that awaits for him. To be burdened with so many hopes and dreams at such a tender and young age, to never know a normal childhood, and to be raised without love, without attention, and with neglect and disdain. Now Belldandy understood, if there was anyone who needed happiness, love, and a wish granted than Harry Potter needed it the most. The only question in her mind and heart was, "Why now, why not when he was old enough to understand?" But even a first class goddess like herself could no more hazard nor understand the plans of the Almighty Father than any of the mortals who inhabit this plane. For no angel, no god, no agent of the One was privy to the will and plans of the Creator, not even Fate.

"Shh shh", she shushed. Holding the child close, she could feel the sadness and pain roll off of him as he started to whimper. The child did not understand much, but he did understand that he missed his parents. "It's OK little one, I'm here now. Shh, don't cry little one. You'll be safe." She held him close, tightly, as she softly rocked back and forth, side to side. "You'll have a rough life ahead, little one. And the ones who'll take care of you now won't be as nice as your mommy and daddy. Remember, they love you. ... I love you too. ... A heart and soul as innocent and pure as yours. Don't measure your worth by how tall you are, or how good looking you are, how rich you are, or how loved you are. You are a good little boy, with a noble spirit. You will do great things, but only you can decide if you will be happy or not."

Little Harry calmed down. He snuggled closer to the strange lady as he sucked on his thumb. He liked her, she was kind and gentle, like a mother.

"I know you want your mommy and daddy back, but there are some things I am not allowed to do. Would you like me to find you a nice mother, to love you and keep you safe from all the bad guys out there? ... What's this? You wish I was your new mother?" Suddenly, Belldandy's eyes became glazed over as she began to float up. The wind picked up speed, whipping around her as a beam of light erupted from her forehead. The beam rose upwards to the heavens, the wind shook the shutters and windows on nearby houses, and in the eye of the storm, Harry calmly snuggled against the goddess, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Moments later, the tempest abated and the goddess slowly drifted back down to the rooftop.

"Oh no! I better find a phone quick." Belldandy, still clutching Harry to her bosom, took off in flight, searching for a phone to use. More then ten minutes later, she found a pay phone outside a corner market. Dialing furiously, she called heaven.

"This is Belldandy, about the last transfer. ... It's already been accepted? ... Yes, ... I understand ... OK, yes, ... yes, ... bye."

Looking down to her sleeping charge, Belldandy smiled. "A most unusual wish, little one. But it was accepted, so I can only wonder if it is part of some bigger plan. Don't worry, little one, I'll be around for you like a mother. I'll keep you safe from evil. I'll have to, time to time, leave you with someone I trust while I work. My older sister is not responsible enough and my younger sister is much too young. I think I know who to call. I got a bit of time off, to find a place to settle into. Would you like to help me pick out a place to live?" However, Harry slept on, oblivious to Belldandy's soft and gentle tones. "Well, then tomorrow when you wake, we shall set out. Let us find someplace to sleep for the night." And with that, Belldandy floated into the night.

* * *

Belldandy pondered the recent turn in events as she watched her new ward sleeping peacefully on the seat next to her. Needing to find a reasonable shelter for the night, she had come upon a parked car. Sweetly cajoling the spirit of the car to unlock the door, she quickly entered to put Harry down on the backseat and slid in next to him. Belldandy was not worried, for it was not in her nature. She knew that all things tended to work themselves out. She was, however, anxious. Belldandy knew that for all of her dealings with mortals, she was unaware of how to raise a mortal child. Or any child for that matter, never having had one of her own. Belldandy resolved to call her close friend Thor, in the morning. He was married, and he had children. He and his wife, Sif, would know what to do. But before she could do that, she and Harry would have to first find a place to live. She wasn't worried about that either. She knew as long as she trusted in her father, the All Father, and followed her heart, things would work out. Maybe not in ways expected, but she knew everything would be fine. With a tender smile towards a slumbering Harry, Belldandy leaned back, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Belldandy awoke to shouting as the door to the car was roughly opened. "Hey, what do you bums think you are doing in my car? I don't work my fingers off so a couple of good for nothing, no accounts on the dole can sleep in my car anytime they feel like it."

Belldandy scooped up Harry before exiting the car. Fixing a beatific smile onto her face, she addressed the irate man. "Why good morning, good sir. Lovely day it is turning out to be. Thank you for the use of your ... car."

"I have half a mind to call the police on you. There's places for your kind, so us good, honest, decent folks don't have to put up with your lot. Look at how you're dressed, some kind of gypsy I imagine. Get out, get out! Never darken my car again!" The man turned purple as he raged, gesticulating wildly, and vaguely pointing down the street.

"Thank you, kind sir." Belldandy serenely bid the man adieu, but only got a grumpy mumblings in return. "How rude," she thought to herself. Walking down the street, she held Harry close, trying to calm him down. The loud man had terrified poor Harry. "Well, little angel, where do you think we should go next?"

Following some vague sense, Belldandy marched on. "Hungry, little one? Don't worry, we'll find something soon. The Almighty will provide." Soon, Belldandy found herself at a train station. No one noticed her ghosting through the turnstile, after a few moments of confusion at what it was. Not long after, Belldandy was seating in a train car that would lead her into the London underground. No one payed the young mother any mind, and the trip was uneventful. Stepping out from an underground station, she merged into the busy morning foot traffic. Walking, literally, where her feet carried her.

"This place looks promising." Belldandy looked at a small, shabby brick building shoe-horned in between two larger tenement houses. Outside, a man dressed in the clean, pressed, and black shirt and slacks of some religious order or brotherhood was busy sweeping the steps. "The Chapel of St. Gerard," Belldandy read the sign out loud to Harry.

Looking up, the caretaker noticed he had company. "Welcome, young mother. Is there anything I can help you with?" The kindly brother smiled warmly as he ceased his brooming.

"Yes, little Harry here is hungry and I wouldn't turn down a spot of tea. Could you point us to where I could get some food? Or a place to settle down in?"

"Why don't you come inside. I don't get very many callers, but I am always happy to provide assistance to those who need it. If you found your way here, it is very likely God's Will, after all." Beckoning, he turned to lead her in. Stopping, he turned back. "Where are my manners? Good morning, I am Brother Paul." He held out his hand.

Taking his hand in hers, Belldandy replied, "Belldandy. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Brother Paul." Following him, she was led into a tenebrious chapel lit only by a multitude of flickering candles. A few rows of chairs and pews faced a statue of the Virgin Mary holding the Christ child. A cross hung suspended above, and an altar sat in front of the statue. An alcove to one side held a statue of, presumably, St. Gerard. Brother Paul led Belldandy through a side door and down some steps until they emerged into a hallway. The last door on the right opened into a small kitchen.

"Why don't you sit down and rest your weary feet. I'll cook up some oatmeal quickly." Brother Paul rummaged around his cupboards, pulling out a can of oatmeal. Placing a pot under the tap, he turned on the faucet. "What a quiet boy you have, bless his soul. So well behaved."

"Yes, he's a little angel." Belldandy smiled back a calm and worry free smile. Meanwhile, Brother Paul had placed the pot on the stove, turning on the burner. Into the water he added some of the oatmeal. Turning to his larder, he removed an apple and began to peel, core, and cube it. Once cut, he added the apple pieces to the oatmeal. Next he filled a tea kettle with water and set it, as well, on a burner. Grabbing a box of loose leaf tea and a jar of honey, he placed them on the table in front of Belldandy as he sat down. Harry, meanwhile, was busy sitting on the floor, playing with his feet.

"I take it you need a place, as well?" He then took a closer look at her clothing. "Not from around here, I take it?"

"No, I traveled from afar. But I found this little one abandoned, in a place called Little Whinging. It must be part of some greater plan for me to take him in, so I am looking for a place to settle. Then, I can call a friend, who has raised children of his own."

"And what about work? I guess you must not make a steady income if you've just arrived from afar." Brother Paul was trying to remember if he had heard of any jobs he could direct the young woman to.

"I have my job. You could say I work to carry out the Creator's plan. I work to ease the suffering that good people experience at the hands of fate. I have traveled many places, where ever it is that God's Will takes me."

"A missionary or a pilgrim," Brother Paul thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "Well, I could always use another hand around here doing God's work. Maybe after you have your breakfast and freshen up, you can help me out. Hope you are handy, this place can use it. Speaking of breakfast, I better check on it before something burns." Getting up, he gave the oatmeal a good stir. "Almost done, sonny boy. I made enough for both of you."

"Come on, open up." Belldandy carefully fed Harry his oatmeal. Another dish, and a cup of tea, sat off to the side cooling. Belldandy deciding to have her breakfast only after she finished feeding Harry. At first, she had given Harry a spoon. But Brother Paul, after laughing at Harry making a mess, showed her how to spoon feed a child. Every time Harry got a mouthful of the honey sweetened oatmeal, he would break into a large smile. "Oh my, aren't you just the little pampered prince." Harry, in response, bounced happily in her lap.

Brother Paul had already taken his leave, he left to continue his cleaning. Which was a good thing, or he would have been witnessed to a wonderful and inexplicable sight. Halfway through his meal, Harry had squinched his face up real tight, grimace, grunted, and then opened his mouth for more food. Belldandy, however, had noticed a pungent odor that wasn't there before. "Do you require cleaning, little one?" Her only reply was Harry smacking his lips, ready for more oatmeal. One prayer later, Harry and his clothes were clean and pristine again.

Soon, Harry was full, so Belldandy put him down on the floor with a clean spoon to play with. While Harry drummed the spoon on the floor, Belldandy ate her breakfast of oatmeal with a cup of tea. Brother Paul reentered the kitchen as she was finishing up, carrying a teddy bear for Harry to play with. "If you need a change of clothes or diapers, we keep some stuff in stock. Not a lot, but there is always something. We do get, time to time, teen moms or moms otherwise down on their luck."

"Oh? Why is that?" Belldandy did not wonder that it was no coincidence that she found herself at a place that took in mothers.

"Well, unofficially, St. Gerard is the patron of childbirth, children, and mothers. Most of the people who visit are those expecting a difficult birth. Since mothers with kids tend to find themselves here often, I've taken to making sure I had a few essentials on hand. If you need anything, you are welcomed to it."

"Thank you, that is very kind."

* * *

Harry was busy playing on the floor with some blocks as Belldandy scrubbed the pews. Brother Paul got her working on cleaning the place up, as he often had little time or energy to keep up with all the chores that needed doing. Belldandy hummed to herself as she worked, cleaning the grime that built up over the years.

"Wow, Belldandy! What a wonderful job you have done cleaning this place up. The floor really shines, and the seats look like new. Hey, it even looks like you polished the altar and Blessed Mother. I didn't even know we had any more polish left. This place looks like new already." Brother Paul was impressed with how well Belldandy took care of the place. He couldn't help but think that she must truly have a strong devotion to the Lord. "Anyone ever tell you, you sing with the voice of an angel?" The other thing he had noted upon coming in was the heavenly sound of Belldandy humming.

Belldandy giggled in response. Blushing, she answered, "Thank you. I am pleased that you approve of my effort. Though, I wish we could get some more daylight into here."

Brother Paul sighed. "Unfortunately, being right up against the walls of the neighboring buildings, there is no opportunity for windows. We do have some skylights, but the glass is so grimy and full of filth, you can't even tell they are there."

"I could clean them, for you." Belldandy volunteered.

"Thanks, but the roof is kind of dangerous. How about we check it out after lunch. It is almost time to eat and I was on my way to prepare some food."

"OK. I'll keep cleaning up in here until lunch is ready."

Not long after, while Belldandy was still cleaning up awaiting lunch, a harried looking young woman hesitantly stepped into the chapel. "Excuse me, is there anyone here I could talk to?"

"Yes," Belldandy answered simply.

The young woman sat down near Belldandy. "I ... I have this problem and I don't know where to turn. I'm ... in trouble. My boyfriend found out and kicked me out, I have no place to live, no job, no one to turn to. I don't even know if I can take care of myself, let alone a child. I ... I don't know what to do. I feel lost, alone, abandoned."

Belldandy smiled warmly. "You should not worry yourself so. Don't you trust that God will provide? Let me tell you a story. There once was a man who was out boating. While he was out, the weather started to turn bad, so he began to make his way back to shore. Unfortunately, with all of the choppy waves and light rain, he couldn't see the rocks he was heading towards. Running into them, he sunk his boat. So now he was stuck out in the middle of the sea, clinging to a rock, as the weather steadily got worse and worse. But he wasn't worried, he knew God would save him. A boater came by, and said to him, 'Quick, climb aboard, I'll take you back to shore.' The man replied, 'No thanks, I have faith that God will save me.' The boater tried to convince the man to come aboard, but nothing he said would deter the man. Soon, not wanting to risk his own life as the weather grew worse and worse, the boater left. A while later, another boater came by. 'Thank God I saw you,' the second boater exclaimed. 'Come on, I'll take you ashore.' But once again, the man rejected the offer for help, claiming that he trusted in God to save him. The weather was getting worse and worse, and the storm was almost upon the poor man, when a third boater had happened upon by. Once again, the man was offered help by his fellow boater and once again he rejected it, knowing that God would save him. Finally, the storm came crashing down hard and long. Cold, tired, and beaten about by the waves, the man finally succumbed to nature and drowned. The man found himself up in heaven, sitting in front of God. 'Why didn't you save me,' the man accused God. God looked at the man in disbelief, 'What? I sent you three boaters, what more could I do?' ... Do you understand the point of this story?"

The young woman tried to suppress a chuckle at the anecdotal story. "Uh ... Don't refuse help? God works though people? ... uh..."

"Not quite, though all correct. It means that God does indeed provide for us, just not in the way we expect him to. A person with your problems might think that God might help them win a lottery or inherit a house. That's not how God works. He provides, and as such there are soup kitchens for the hungry, shelters for the poor, and people to turn to when one is down on their luck. What keeps most people from using these services is their pride, but there is nothing wrong with receiving any kind of help you may need. There is no shame in going to a soup kitchen, or calling your parents even though you are to ashamed to face them. Everyone usually knows where they can go, who they can turn to. Maybe you too, already know what you need to do. The fact that you came here is a step in the right direction. You can find help here, you can find prayer here, and you can find God here. Here, where his will and work is done. Certainly, we can help you find work, help you find your way, and maybe even help you find yourself. They might not be the jobs, the plans, or the help you want or think you need. But if you can place your pride aside, and be willing to do what it takes for yourself and your unborn child, we can help you find your path in life once again." Belldandy paused for a moment, in thought, "Are you hungry?"

"No, no thanks. I just came for some guidance."

"Well, wait right here, and I'll go get Brother Paul." Belldandy stood up and scooped up Harry, who was playing nearby.

"Ma'am? Thanks! I appreciate what you said."

Brother Paul was just on the other side of the door. He was on his way to announce to Belldandy that lunch would be ready soon, when he overheard someone coming into the chapel. Paul was quietly impressed at the maturity and spirituality of Belldandy's answer to the young lady, the quiet conviction that God provides, and the advice that God's help is there if one just looks for it. Deciding to show himself finally, he opened the door and entered the chapel. "Belldandy, lunch is ... oh, and who do we have here?"

"Brother Paul," Belldandy addressed him with a smile, "we have a visitor who wishes to speak with you. I'll go await you in the kitchen." With a slight bow, Belldandy took her leave and went down into the basement where she found the table already set and some of the food on platters waiting to be served. Sitting down, she sat Harry into her lap facing her. "So, little one, did you have fun today? I understand, it was nothing like home and you miss your toys. I'll have to find a job soon, so I can take care of you. ... What's this? You'd like a hug? OK, then." Belldandy embraced the young child in her arms.

* * *

Brother Paul had stopped by the kitchen long enough to let her know that he'd be busy helping the girl and that she could start eating without him. Belldandy finished the last of the preparations and turned off all of the burners. She had finished feeding Harry and herself before Brother Paul had finished talking with the girl. When Belldandy returned to the chapel, Brother Paul suggested that the girl take lunch with him and afterwards he'd take her to some people he knew that could help her find a job. So, while Brother Paul was busy sharing lunch with the young mother to be, Belldandy took it upon herself to clean the skylights. She gave Harry a ball to keep him busy. Floating up to the tall ceilings of the chapel, she scrubbed diligently at the skylights until the inside surface of each was perfectly clean. Then, finding a back room with a rickety ladder that led to the rooftop, she climbed onto the flat roof top of the chapel and cleaned the outside surfaces of the skylights. Now that she had completed that job, she was back inside noticing how much brighter and happier the place became now that the skylight was letting in the daylight. Belldandy smiled serenely as she surveyed her handiwork.

Picking up Harry, Belldandy spoke to herself out loud, "Not sure what to clean next. Everything in the chapel is done. Let us go find a phone, young one. I need to call Thor. He's spent time on Earth and knows how to raise kids, he'll know what to do with you." Walking out into the bright sunshine, Belldandy found a pay phone call box at a nearby corner.

"`Ello," a gruff voice sounded over the line.

"Good Afternoon, Thor. It is Belldandy."

"Ah, yes, Bell. To w'at do I owe da pleasure of dis call?"

"Well, I granted a wish, and now I have to raise a young child on Earth. I never raised one before and I have never spent long durations on Earth. You have spent time on Earth with your wife and kids, I was hoping you knew how I could get settled."

A bemused chuckling erupted from the phone's handset. "Bitten off a bit more then ye can chew, Bell? Don't worry, I'll show ye all about shopping, money, and getting by like a mortal. Where are you staying now?"

Brother Paul walked into the chapel from the basement with the young woman in tow. He noticed something seemed different right away, but it took him a few moments to notice how clean the skylights were now. "But ... when did she ... how did she," he sputtered.

The young woman smiled coyly as she said, "Maybe it was magic?"

"Nope, just hard work and elbow grease," Belldandy replied as she strode into the chapel from the front doors, carrying Harry.

Brother Paul turned on her, "I hope you didn't do anything dangerous. How did you even get up there?"

"Nothing dangerous, I assure you." Belldandy put Harry back down onto the floor, where he crawled onto a pew and tried to sleep.

Brother Paul sighed. "Well, I'm going to go out now. I am bringing Pamela here around to some different places I know. Be back later. Why don't you take inventory of our baby stuff and we can go shopping later if Harry needs anything."

"OK, bye Brother Paul. Good Luck Pamela."

* * *

Belldandy was busy playing with Harry, by chasing him around downstairs, when she heard a familiar laugh. Standing up from her crouched over, stooped run, she looked over to find a tall red headed man, built like a bear with a large, bushy beard and eyes that glinted like lightning in a storm.

"Bell! I `aven't seen ye in ages." The newcomer enveloped Belldandy in a huge bear hug.

"Thor, I am pleased to see you again. I could really use your help."

"I'll say," stated a new voice. Looking around Thor, Belldandy saw a beautiful, willowy blonde with hair like strands of gold, or stalks of wheat in a field. "What ever possessed you to adopt a mortal child, Bell?"

"Sif! I am glad you have came along as well. Anything new?" Belldandy greeted the new arrival with a friendly smile of welcome.

"Nothing new, but then there has been less demon activity on Earth in the recent years." Sif pulled Belldandy into a deep hug. "How about yourself? How are things in the Goddess Relief Office?"

"I have no complaints, not that I ever did. Everything is going well, running smoothly and all." Belldandy then noticed one more person was in the room too, a small, red headed waif that seemed to be about two or three years old. "Why, is that you Thrud? Why are you so young looking?"

Thor gave another of his gut shaking laughs. "W'en Thrud `eard ye got a son, she wanted to play big sister. So she's reliving `er 'child'ood' as it were."

Thrud smiled innocently up at Belldandy. "Auntie Bell, Auntie Bell, can I meet my new cousin?" Thrud then looked shyly down as she drew circles on the floor with the toe of one foot.

"Why yes, of course." Belldandy reached down to pick up Harry. "This is Harry Potter, and he's an orphan. Left on a doorstep with a letter and everything."

"Oh, w'at did da letter say?" Thor wondered. "Do you still `ave it?"

Belldandy blushed as she remembered that not only did she not read the letter but she managed to have left it behind. She figured it might of gotten lost during the windstorm the wish uplink with Yggdrasil created. "Er, I manage to have lost it and didn't think to read it at all. No worries though, let's get it now." Belldandy closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her, together, palms up, like she was scooping water. "Oh spirits of time and space, those that govern lost and found. Collect the errant missive that to Harry was bound. Bring forth the letter to my hand." A soft glowing light surrounded Belldandy's hand as a letter fell out of thin air into her waiting palms.

* * *

Petunia was busy vacuuming the rug when her doorbell rang. Opening it she was faced with Mrs. Bitterman, the nosy, widowed neighbor from across the street, of Number 3 Privet drive. Without nary a hello, Mrs. Bitterman pushed her way inside and began to look around the house.

"So, where you keeping that nephew of yours?" She interrogated Petunia mercilessly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen my sister in ages, and how did you know I even had a nephew?" Petunia answered coldly.

"Ah, that's the game you want to play, then? I am sure you are wondering why your nephew was even on your doorstep this morning. I am sure it was quite the surprise when you went to put out your empty milk bottles. I wonder what you must of thought."

"Sorry, but you must be quite confused. My nephew was not on my doorstep this morning. I don't even know why you would think such a foolish thing." Petunia shuddered as she thought that this must have been some kind of joke her freak sister played on her.

"Don't play dumb with me. I found a letter in my rose bushes this morning. It said your sister and her husband died at the hand of an evil dark wizard and that Harry would be placed in your care so that a strong magical ward would protect him and your family from other dark wizards. I thought it was a joke, then I figured your sister was probably insane. Wrote the letter, believing her own delusions, and left her worthless brat on your hands. The way you carry on about your own sister, never mentioning her, changing the subject, I figure she must have been either insane, special in the head, or a common crook. So, where is the little, future good for nothing hoodlum."

Petunia paled. '_My sister is dead?'_ She thought. "My dear Mrs. Bitterman, I am afraid you are finally off your rocker. Where is this alleged letter?"

"Hah, got it right here." Mrs. Bitterman rummaged around in her purse for several moments. "It was right here in my purse. Just put it in a moment ago." She kept searching her purse. Growing more and more frustrated, she finally dumped the entire purse onto the floor, but no letter was to be had. "I had it, I know I saw it in here just before I came over."

Petunia plastered a fake smile onto her face. "There, there. It must be the stress of retirement getting to you. Why don't you go home for a quick lie down, I am sure with a little nap, you'll see that you imagined the whole thing."

"But, then how did I know that you had a nephew. Aha, I bet he's here now." With that, Mrs. Bitterman tore around the house as fast as her elderly legs could carry her. Looking in every room, even the cupboard under the stairs, but all there was to find was Dudley playing in his playpen and a frazzled Petunia. "But ... Dropped him off at the orphanage already? Good riddance, I say."

Petunia gave an exasperated sigh. "Really, if you don't clean up the mess you made when you dumped your purse and get out, I am going to call the cops. There never was any child at my door, and I doubt there really was a letter. So kindly get out." Petunia's raising anger was not just at the rudeness and invasion of her privacy, but also that Mrs. Bitterman would gossip and the whole street would learn their secret shame and think they were all as big of freaks as her sister.

"Fine, fine, but when I find that letter again, the whole neighborhood will know." Mrs. Bitterman cackled as she picked up her stuff and left.

Petunia sat down with a strong cup of tea, her nerves too shot for her to do anymore housework.

* * *

Thor put the letter down. "Well, we bett'r make sure no one, at least among da wizards, can find little `Arry. Surely we can protect him bett'r den some shoddy blood ward dis Dumbledore guy could make. I mean, I am sure `is magic would work, but we can reprogram Yggdrasil to do so much more."

"Yes, we should take care of that now. As much as we can before Bell finds a more permanent home." Sif looked at Bell, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Belldandy smiled before speaking in the rapid, condensed, form of programming code that gods and goddesses use to interact with Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil was the celestial computer and it was responsible for keeping the universe running smoothly. Soon, Thor, Sif, and Thrud were also lending their voices to the effort of reprogramming Yggdrasil to make Harry effectively disappear for all wizards, witches, and any other mortals who wished him harm. Thor also added in protections for the chapel they were currently in.

"W'at?" Thor sheepishly asked as the girls all looked at him.

"Bell might not even be here long, why bother shielding the place?" Sif accused her husband.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Well, `tis easy enough to take it down w'en she leaves. Plus, `tis a nice place dat did a nice thing for a goddess. Maybe it should take a blessing of sorts in da form of divine protection." Then Thor winked at Belldandy, "Plus, you nev'r know. She might end up settling `ere."

"It was very thoughtful of you Thor. Thanks." Belldandy's smile lit up the room. "Now that we have that done. Could anyone teach me how to change a diaper?"

* * *

It has been a few days already that Belldandy took up residence in the Chapel of St. Gerard. Brother Paul had received an urgent call to go home, as his mother was sick. He confided in Belldandy that since she did such a great job taking care of the place and was quite capable at making what few visitors they might get feel at peace, he was going to trust the chapel to her care while he was gone. He then invited Pamela along, hoping that she might find some sort of work nearby his mother's estate. Shuffling though the mail, the phone rang. It took Belldandy a moment to realize it was the phone, as it usually laid silent; few took the time to call the lowly chapel. Answering it, she was surprised to hear the voice of Brother Paul.

"Hello, St. Gerard's Chapel, Belldandy speaking."

"Hi Bell, it's Paul. Glad I caught you."

"Hello Brother Paul, how are you doing? Is everything alright?"

"Fine fine, er ... I have some news to tell you."

"You're not coming back in a couple days like you planned?"

"Yeah, that's part of it. Listen, Bell. My mom is rather taken with Pamela. She's always wanted a grandchild. Me being celibate was always a sore point with her. It is her last wish to see me married, and she promised to give me the entire estate, manor and grounds, if I get married to Pamela soon. It is my ancestral home, and Pamela has really fallen in love with the place. So ... there has been a change of plans, you could say."

"Oh my! You're getting married? Congratulations!" Belldandy couldn't be happier for the nice man who took her in.

"Thanks. Would you mind taking over the care of the chapel? I know it is a lot to ask, but it is a paying position, of sorts. The building is, technically, private property. It has not been a part of any official diocese since long before I took over. The brothers of the Congregation of the Most Holy Redeemer own it and was giving a stipend to those who maintain the chapel. However, lately, they been losing interest in keeping the chapel open, citing the low number of people who attend. I believe they will try to sell it soon, after removing the holy artifacts. As such, I think they won't mind you keeping the place clean, as they will have little interest in assigning anyone to it when they know it'll be closed soon. They'll probably just have you refer people to the local chapter, unless they are just there to pray, light a candle, or make a donation. Donations have always been used for the upkeep of the place and buying supplies for the needy. Do you think you could do this for me? If so, I'll call the order up let them know."

"Certainly, I see no harm in helping you fulfill your mother's dying wish. Good luck with the wedding; I hope you understand what you're getting yourself into."

"Thanks, Bell, I really appreciate it. I'll call later once I know what the order wishes to do. Bye, got to go."

"Bye, and good luck again." Belldandy rested the handset back into its cradle. '_What an interesting turn of events._'

* * *

The next morning, Belldandy was interrupted from making breakfast by the ringing of the phone. Turning the stove burners off before leaving it unattended, she answered the phone.

"Hello, Chapel of St. Gerard, Belldandy Speaking." She greeted the caller.

"Hi Bell, it is Paul."

"Hello, Brother Paul. Is everything good with you?"

"Yes, everything is fine here. How are you and Harry?"

"We are fine. Harry is with Sif and Thrud right now."

"Sif and Thrud? Who or what are they?"

"Sif is an old friend of mine and Thrud is her daughter. Sif and her husband have been showing me how to raise a kid, change diapers, things like that. Thrud has been playing with Harry. They're so cute together."

"Ah, yes. Glad your friends showed up to help."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. It has been a little tight, but we have everything we need."

"Good, good. Listen, Bell, I been talking with the redemption brothers about the chapel. They are not really interested in keeping it open and my mother is willing to buy the place. She knows how important it is to me. The brotherhood will be by to pick up the statues and cross and furnishings. I'll probably swing by in a day or two to pack up my belongings as well. I'd like to at least keep it open for people to stop by to pray in. If you want to stay, I'd appreciate having someone take care of the place in my stead. Downstairs is big enough for you and Harry to live in. I dare say, the open space of the chapel could be put to good use as a community center. I have hosted small gatherings before. Maybe in time, I can get another cross made or some kind of shrine to St. Gerard. I'd like it if the chapel was still open to give any help possible to those who need it. Even if it is just a warm place out of the weather for a weary traveler. If you don't mind taking that kind of responsibility of providing for others and running a community center, I'd really be grateful for the help."

"I don't mind at all. I do what the Almighty Father wills of me, and if this is where my journey has led me, then this is where I am meant to be. I think meeting you when I did and all that has occurred since to be the work of the Ultimate Force. It will guide me to fulfill my duties. I would be honored to assist you in this matter."

"Thanks, Bell, I really appreciate it. I knew from your philosophy with life, the care you have shown in cleaning the place, the chapel has not looks so good in ages, your angelic singing, and your calm, serene bearing that I can trust you. I am humbled in your presence, and you've awaken an inspiration in me to explore my own faith deeper. I wish you luck. I'll be by in a day or two, see you then."

"See you soon, Paul."

Belldandy heard the line go dead, so she hung the phone back up. Hearing the raucous laughter of little Harry, she stepped out into the hall. Thor was on all fours, prancing about like a dog and chasing Harry. Thrud was on her father's back, her tiny hands curled tight in his long hair, giggling like mad. Harry was running about with a big smile on his face when he saw Belldandy. Changing course, he ran right up to her leg and reached up making grasping motions with his hands.

"Want a hug, little one?" Belldandy reached down and scooped up little Harry. "My little angel," she cooed affectionately, holding him tight to her. Putting him down, she said, "Go play with Thor for a bit longer. Breakfast will be ready soon." Harry burbled happily as he ran back towards Thor. Belldandy smiled fondly at the scene before she returned to making breakfast.

* * *

Harry stood at the bow of the ferry as it churned through the North Sea. The wind whipped his hair as he inhaled the salty spray. He was on his way home after traveling with Thor, Sif, and Thrud for summer vacation.

"Hey, Harry," Thrud greeted him as she came up from behind. At 13, she was starting to fill out into womanhood. Her long red hair reached her ankles, clear blue eyes shone out from her face, and earrings jingled from her ears. She was also not only taller then Harry, but she was tall for her age as well. At 5'3", and still growing, she was as intimidating as any Viking princess could be.

"Hi, Thrud. Got tired of watching the dolphins from the observation deck?"

Thrud giggled. "Yeah, I saw enough."

Harry smirked. "You mean the old perverts saw enough."

Thrud sighed in response. After a moment, she hugged Harry from behind. "This vacation was nice. Kinda sad for it to be done already, even though we spent a month traveling. I don't get to see you as much when you're in school."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But it'll be nice to see mom again, even though she did pop in often during our trip. Plus, I like helping her around the chapel with all the people who come in time to time."

"I'm looking forward to your birthday party. It's in a couple weeks. Is there anything special you'd like?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No, not really. I'm happy with what I got. I'd just be happy if Uncle Thor doesn't give me yet another savage workout for awhile. My muscles are still sore."

Thrud smiled down at Harry. "You're a pretty good runner. And dad is only showing you how to defend yourself. But I'd like to get you something special. Maybe we could go to the zoo? Or a museum?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Which one?"

"Uh, both?" Harry looked up and smirked at Thrud.

Thrud slapped him playfully on the arm. "Brat."

Harry ruefully rubbed his arm where he got slapped. "You know you love me, big sis. It's one of your character flaws."

Thrud giggled. "What makes you think I love you. And you only call me big sis to butter me up for something."

"I remember you saving me from a mugging from some older bullies. If that doesn't say loving, I don't know what does."

"What does?" Thrud asked in confusion. "Beating people up, saving you, or risking my own life?"

Harry snorted. "Your life was never in danger." Harry shivered at the memory of that day. "You're scary when you get pissed. No, I mean offering to rip their hearts out and serve it to me with wine and cheese shows how much you care."

"Wait, what? I never did that!" Thrud just shook her head as Harry dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Oi! Be serious for once. You're a right little cheeky git, you know?"

"Come on," Harry said as he tugged at her, "let's go find your mum and dad."

Meanwhile, up on the observation deck, Thor and Sif were having a conversation of their own.

"You know, when we get back, we'll have to undo the protection that keeps owls from finding him," Sif told her husband.

"Oho, is `e a'ready old enough fo' `Ogwarts den?"

Sif sighed, as if put upon. "Yes, he is turning eleven at the end of the month. He'll be in this coming term. The letters should be being sent out soon, as they invite all the new students near the end of July. It would be a pity if he couldn't attend because no one could find him."

"W'en we get back to Bell, we'll fix dat right up." Thor put an arm about Sif and hugged his wife close to him as they stood side by side. "Dese mortals grow so fast."

"Yeah, but Harry's a good kid. I just hope he is ready to face what he has to. I wouldn't want anyone to have to go through what he'll have to."

"`E'll be fine. I did w'at I could to prepare `im. And Bell taught `im well, values and `ow to live and `ow to love."

"She is a wonderful role model. And growing up in that church, like he did. Where help is given to those who seek it. Experiencing the human element of life. And the nearby school he went to, and his friends. Even just playing with Thrud. He's had many opportunities to grow and exposure to the real world. He's met all kinds of people, been challenged to excel and better himself, and yet he still remembers to not always take things too seriously; I think he will be a fine young man one day. I am just worried that he won't survive long enough to be that young man."

"`E won't be alone. 'E may not know it, but 'e won't be alone. We did w'at we could, now it is up to `im and fate."

Sif smirked at Thor. "Well, if it is in the hands of fate, then it is a good thing his mother is one of the Norns." Sif sighed. "I don't want to lose him. And as bad as it would hurt us, it would devastate poor Bell. All I know is that I feel sorry for whomever threatens Harry, especially if Bell doesn't get to him in time."

"Ay. Bell very rarely gets angry, but she is scary w'en she's mad." Thor shivered. "Best if da wank'r surrend'rs now. Least she lets loose Armageddon on der poor souls."

"Wanker? Have you been hanging out with Harry and his friends too much?" Sif's eyes twinkled. "I hope you haven't been teaching Harry any foul language, or Bell will let loose Armageddon on your poor soul."

"W'at? `Tis perfectly manly to know how to swear up a storm. I'm a storm god, so I should know."

Sif rolled her eyes.

* * *

Belldandy was sitting down, enjoying a cup of tea when she heard the door to the basement swing open. She got up to see who had arrived when Harry burst into the kitchen and gave her a big hug. "Miss me, Harry?" She asked as she returned his hug. Harry nodded the affirmative. Belldandy chuckled. "But you just saw me the past weekend."

"I know," Harry said as he broke the hug.

"Are you hungry? Go get cleaned up, I'll make you a snack."

Harry smiled. "Thanks!" He then rushed out of the room to go clean up.

Thor, Sif, and Thrud filtered into the room as Harry ran out. Thor gave one of his belly busting laughs. "`Ello Bell. Long time no see."

Bell smiled at her friends and Harry's extended family. "Hello, did you guys have fun?"

"Yes we did, Aunt Bell. We got to travel all over, and mom and dad taught us how to survive in the wild and more fight training and we got to see museums and old cities and..." Thrud rushed on, seemingly without taking any breaths, like any young child.

Belldandy laughed. "Glad you all enjoyed yourselves."

"You know, Bell," Sif addressed her fellow goddess, "It's about time to make sure a Hogwarts owl can find Harry here. If you want, we can have Thrud distract Harry while he eats so we can take care of that."

Belldandy's smile grew a little sad. "Oh my, how the time does fly. Very well, can't stand in the way of destiny. Let's do that."

* * *

Harry and Thrud were laughing over plates of grilled cheese sandwiches. After making them a plate of snacks and glasses of milk, Belldandy had excused herself with the purpose of unpacking Harry's dirty laundry and separating them into the rest of the laundry. While she was doing just that, she was also modifying the protective wards placed around the chapel.

"Got that out of the way," Belldandy said as she handed Sif some socks to add to the pile of whites.

"Now, we just have to wait and see. Do you think he'll want to go?"

"Not sure." Belldandy sank into thought as she finished sorting Harry's dirty laundry from his trip. "I am sure a part of him will want to go, badly. But, I also think another part will want to stay here. Or, maybe that's just hopeful thinking on my part."

* * *

Harry's letter arrived as expected, mixed in with the mail. Belldandy had placed his letter down by his plate on the table.

"Harry, Thrud, lunch is served," she told them, finding the two in Harry's room playing a board game called Cluedo.

"OK, thanks mum! We'll be out right after we wash up."

When Harry sat at his place, he noticed the enveloped addressed to him. "Harry J. Potter, Chapel of St. Gerard, Bedroom at end of hall, 327 Cavendish lane, London, England..." He read out loud, trailing off at the end. "How do they know all that about me? That's not a normal way to address a letter." He asked Belldandy.

"Magic," was her only reply.

"Magic? Does that mean...?" Harry was too nervous to finish the question.

"Yes, it is time for you to learn to be a wizard."

Harry flipped the missive over. There was a seal and the name of Hogwarts. "It's from a place named Hogwarts. You said my parents went to Hogwarts."

"Yes, that was where your parents went to school and met. I believe your name has been enrolled since your birth. I guess, your parents has paid the tuition as well."

Harry's face fell. "Oh. What if they hadn't? You don't think a place like this is expensive, do you?"

Belldandy smiled down at Harry before pulling him into an embrace. "Bless your heart, child. Do not worry about the expenses I would have to face. Your parents left you an inheritance for the wizarding world. I am sure you could use that for your school expenses if you really needed to."

Feeling better, Harry returned to opening his letter. "It says I have to respond by owl. How do you do that? What about kids without owls? And where would I go to get the things on this list?"

"Don't worry. There must be a normal way for children born to non-magical parents. They probably forgot about that since your parents were magical. If you need to, you can borrow Hræfn to send a reply. When you respond, ask about where you can find the things you need to get." Thrud said to ease Harry's worries.

"Dumbledore must of expected Petunia to remember how to write to Hogwarts as well as how to get to Diagon Alley from when Lily was attending Hogwarts," Belldandy thought to herself. "Oh well, he would have had to discover Harry is no longer there sooner or later. I guess Harry asking about where to go will only tip him off a little bit sooner."

Placing the lunch platters on the table, Belldandy sat down while telling the kids to dig in. "If we get a reply soon enough, we could go shopping on your birthday, Harry," she mentioned as she fixed herself a plate of food.

"I was hoping to go to the zoo for my birthday, mum. Could we go shopping another day?"

"Sure," Belldandy agreed.

True to her word, Thrud brought her rook to Harry after lunch. Harry had written his acceptance and had asked about the cost of tuition as well as where he could acquire the needed supplies.

"Thanks Thrud. Hello Hræfn." Harry rolled up his response, tied it closed with a bit of twine, and handed it over to Thrud. She lashed it securely to her rook. Harry and Thrud went outside with the bird.

"Take this to Hogwarts, and then come right back," Thrud ordered her bird. With a caw, the rook took off from Thrud's arm and flew to the north.

The next day, Harry had received a reply. Finding another letter by his place at the lunch table, Harry read it while nibbling on a sandwich.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your tuition expenses will be deducted from your trust fund in Gringotts. You  
have no worries there. You can obtain all of your supplies from Diagon Alley.  
While there, you may stop at Gringotts to withdraw some funds to help pay for  
your supplies. A representative of the school can meet you at the following  
address. He will help you find Diagon Alley and shop for your school supplies.  
You will be able to find everything you need there, from books to wands, even  
owls. His name is Rubeus Hagrid, and he will be available on July the 31st._

_Deputy Headmistress,  
Minerva McGonagall_

Harry pouted, "Guess we won't be going to the zoo on my birthday after all."

Belldandy laughed. "Stop pouting before your face freezes that way. We can go to the zoo the day before. And we'll still have time after shopping for school to have your party. It is really not that big of a deal; it is not like the world is ending."

Harry looked down at his plate, chastised, but he then leaned over to Thrud to grumble good naturedly, "Who wants to go school shopping on their birthday?"

Thrud giggled before playfully punching him on the arm.

* * *

The trip to the zoo on July the 30th went perfectly. The weather was good as they set out with Harry giddy in anticipation. Thor, Sif, and Thrud came along as well. As no one owned a car, they had to take the underground and walk the rest of the way. Walking about, enjoying the exhibits, Harry was unaware that his cousin Dudley had been to the same zoo a month prior for his birthday as well. The only real difference being that Harry's presence was more enjoyable for his guardians and the other zoo goer than Dudley's presence. The only odd thing that had occurred was in the reptile house. Harry was talking in a soft, low voice to a snake when the snake spoke back. Surprised, Harry still managed to keep his wits enough to reply to the snake and hold a short conversation. No one else had heard, other then his adoptive family. Thrud hadn't even batted an eyelid and she was standing right next to Harry on his left. Belldandy was to his right while Thor and Sif stood behind them. It was Thor's imposing figure that kept everyone else at a fair distance away, and, as such, no one noticed what was going on. Since his family didn't think much of the event, Harry didn't pay it very much mind either.

The next day, Harry was up bright and early. He was eager to see this place where magical items were sold, even though it meant getting school supplies. At least his list of supplies was more interesting than the the usual list of protractor, ruler, pencils, paper, and what not that his primary school would send. Harry was also eager to be celebrating his 11th birthday with his family that night. Washing up and getting dressed, Harry hurried to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

"Good morning, mum," Harry greeted Belldandy.

"Morning, Harry," she replied.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Belldandy turned away from the stove to smile at Harry. "No thank you. I am just about done cooking. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Why don't you sit down, breakfast will be served in a few minutes."

Harry sat at his usual place. "When do we leave?"

"Not until your aunt and uncle arrive. Which won't be for another hour or two."

Once breakfast was done and the kitchen cleaned, Belldandy sent Harry to his room to keep busy. It wasn't for another hour until Thor, Sif, and Thrud arrived. Once they were all gathered, Belldandy locked up the chapel and the group head off to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry almost overlooked the inn, it was a rather shabby looking establishment. Pushing the door open, Harry wandered in with his family close on his heels. His eyes widened at the sight of everyone wearing cloaks and pointy hats. Thrud gave him a gentle poke to his back to get him to move out of the way. The place quieted as the family entered, looking out of place among the wizards and witches.

"My word!" A wizard dressed all in purple exclaimed. "Why, if it isn't Harry Potter." The wizard approached Harry with a big smile on his face, holding out his hand. Shaking Harry's hand, he introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to be meeting you, Mr. Potter. I'm Dedalus Diggle." Suddenly, Harry was in the center of a large mob of people, all trying to greet him. Harry looked lost, just shaking hands and saying hi to everyone. Thrud was giggling, Thor was chuckling, and Sif and Belldandy were just glancing at each other and rolling there eyes. Belldandy began to frown, though, when the furor did not seem to die down. It was all starting to become a little much, especially how that one witch, Doris Crockford, kept getting back in line for another handshake.

"Out of the way, what would ye be gawking at. Leave the poor boy alone," a large man, the biggest Harry had ever seen, said as he tried to break up the crowd. Thor stuck one arm out, put the other on Harry's back, and walked forward parting the crowd with irresistible force. Soon, Harry was standing in front of the large man with dark eyes and bushy beard.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you be Mr. Hagrid?" Harry asked the tall man.

Hagrid smiled down at Harry. "Yes, but just Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Why Harry, last time I saw yeh, yeh were just a wee little babe. Look at how yeh've grown." Hagrid then looked over the people behind Harry. Sif, Thrud, and Belldandy were beautiful looking, but the person that stood out the most was Thor. Thor was nearly as tall as Hagrid, at least when compared to normal humans, and while not as big as Hagrid, Thor had a more solid appearance with better defined muscles rippling underneath his clothing. "Follow me, I'll be taking yeh ter Diagon Alley."

Hagrid stepped out the back door of the Leaky Cauldron and lead everyone to a brick wall. "Let's see here, three up and 2 over..." Hagrid tapped a brick three times with his pink umbrella. "Alright, stand back folks."

The brick he had tapped started to shake and shiver. A hole opened up in the middle of the brick and it was growing fast. Soon, the group found themselves standing in front of an archway that opened upon an old fashioned cobble road. The archways was more then big enough for Hagrid to pass through.

Thor gazed appreciatively at the archways. "Finally, a door I don't 'ave to duck under." The others chuckled at his statement.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid announced, beaming at the family. He was obviously enjoying himself. Passing through, the street they found themselves on twisted and turned out of sight. Nearby stood a store with a variety of cauldrons on display. A sign hanging in the window proclaimed that they had all sizes of cauldrons in many different metals. Some were even collapsible or self stirring.

Belldandy spoke up, taking charge of her son's shopping trip. "Where do you suggest we go first, Mr. Hagrid, sir?"

"Just Hagrid, please. And who migh' all of yeh be?"

Harry looked at his feet shamefully; he had forgotten to do the proper introductions. Sighing, he looked up at Hagrid and began pointing out his family. "This is my cousin, my aunt and uncle and-"

Hagrid interrupted him. "Ah yes, your aunt and uncle and cousin. I was told about them. When Professor McGonagall had said you were a great big lump, I was expecting she meant something else. Pleasure to meet you all. Funny, she said your cousin was a boy, guess she isn't so good with babies."

Harry kept quiet, not sure what Hagrid was talking about but having already figured that wizards were slightly off kilter anyways. His guardians kept quiet, finding the middle of a busy thoroughfare to not be appropriate for discussing such a delicate matter. Hagrid, having made up his mind on who everyone was, did not give it any further thought.

Looking over Thor once more, he commented, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear yeh had some giant blood in you."

Thor responded with a belly-aching laugh. "Me? Descended from titans? Hahahaha, w'at a concept!"

Shaking his head in confusion, Hagrid led the others down the street. "First stop will be Gringotts, so Harry can get some money fer the shopping trip."

"The second letter mentioned a Gringotts and money." Harry didn't realize he was thinking out loud.

Hagrid grinned down at the boy. "Yeh don't think that yer parent's didn't leave yeh anything? Their bank is right down the street from here."

Hagrid led them down the crooked street towards a large, white edifice. It stood out from the neighboring small stores, rising high above and dwarfing them. A goblin in finery stood guard by the burnished bronze doors. Hagrid ushered them in, where Harry paused to read the words engraved on the closed silver doors.

Inside, a breathtakingly beautiful, large hall was full of milling wizards and witches going about their businesses. Hundreds of goblins on high stools manned the counter, where they counted coins, weighed gems, and helped clients. More goblins were ushering people into and out of the innumerable doors that lined the hall.

"What a marvelous place this is," enthused Belldandy.

Sif looked around. "Interesting, and Harry has money here?"

Hagrid beamed proudly. "Aye. Ain't no safer place for it, other than Hogwarts. Yeh'd be mad ter try and rob Gringotts."

Hagrid escorted the family to the counter. "Morning, we've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?"

Hagrid began to dig through his pockets. "Have it here, somewhere." Harry was amused, and bewildered, at the strange array of stuff that the grounds keeper carried in his pockets. Finally, Hagrid fished out a small, gold key. "Got it!" Hagrid held the key high as he happily exclaimed his find. Beaming, he handed the key to the goblin.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order," the goblin remarked as he peered closely at the key.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said importantly. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred thirteen."

The goblin read the letter given to him before handing it back. "Very well. As you can't all fit in the same cart. I shall send Mr. Potter and his family down with Griphook and you can take a second cart." The goblin gestured to another. The second goblin approached the clerk. "I need you to take Mr. Potter and family down to his vault."

"Harry, meet up with me 'ere in the lobby and I'll take ye shopping." Hagrid smiled down at Harry as he patted Harry's shoulder, knocking him off balance.

Harry and his family left with Griphook as the goblin at the counter called over another goblin to take Hagrid down separately. Griphook escorted them through a door. Harry was surprised that instead of more marble there were in a narrow, stone passageway instead. Soon they were off as the cart sped deeper and deeper below the ground. Harry and Thrud kept looking about and over the edge of the cart, in wonder of the natural beauty of the underground.

"I always forget which ones are stalactites and which ones are stalagmites," Harry commented to Thrud.

"C for ceiling and g for ground," she replied.

At one point, Harry thought he saw a flash of something that appeared to be torchlight or fire in the distance. Finally, the cart pulled to a stop by a small door in the wall. Griphook got out to open the door. As the door opened, a lot of green smoke poured forth and pooled about Harry's feet. Once the smoke cleared, Harry gasped as he saw the interior of his family's vault. Inside, in an assortment of sorted piles, glinted coins of gold, silver, and bronze.

"All mine?" Harry's voice cracked in amazement as he questioned his goblin escort.

"Yes, sir," Griphook snorted.

Harry looked up towards Belldandy. "How much do you reckon I'll need for my school supplies?"

Belldandy smiled serenely at Griphook, who felt his knees weaken in response. "Excuse me, good sir. We are unfamiliar with these coins and the supplies for Hogwarts. Would you know how much they will cost us?"

Griphook blushed slightly at the polite attention he was receiving. A thought passed through Griphook's mind, '_Why are the muggles always more polite to goblins than the wizarding folks?_' Aloud, Griphook answered Belldandy's question. "These gold coins are called Galleons, the silver coins are called Sickles and are seventeen to a Galleon, and the bronze coins are called Knuts. Twenty-nine Knuts make a Sickle, which means there are four hundred and ninety-three Knuts to a Galleon. Wizarding folks usually get other shopping done as they get things for their children, so they tend to withdraw more than is necessary for just the school things. We usually advise the parents of muggle-borns to exchange enough pounds for at least thirty-five to forty Galleons. Forty Galleons, fifty Sickles, and twenty-five Knuts should be plenty and provide enough smaller change to avoid breaking a Galleon each time."

Harry and Thrud joyfully began to count out the money as Griphook handed a bag over for the coins. Once Harry got enough money he nodded to Griphook. "All done."

Griphook escorted the family back towards the cart, and after another break-neck cart ride, they found themselves back in the lobby where Hagrid was waiting for them already.

"All set, Harry?" Hagrid asked as he drew near. Harry noticed he seemed a little green and unsteady.

"I'm all good," Harry replied. Soon, Harry found himself blinking in the sunlight outside of Gringotts, the weight of his money bag in his hand urging him on. Harry didn't even know where to begin to shop.

"Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid mentioned as he nodded towards a store. "Listen Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up? I hate them Gringott's carts." Harry noticed that Hagrid did look a bit sick.

"Ah, ale, nectar of da gods," Thor waxed poetically. "Mind if I joined ye?" Thor looked expectantly at his wife after Hagrid just simply nodded.

"Oh, go on you big lout. Us girls can worry about Harry's clothes." Sif smiled at her husband to make sure he knew it was alright. Thor and Hagrid then began to walk off and Harry entered Madame Malkin's with the rest of his family.

"Hogwarts, dear?" A squat witch greeted Harry. "Come along, we'll get you fitted up in just a jiffy." The witch led Harry to the back of the store where she had him stand upon a stool. Madame Malkin slipped a robe over Harry's head and began to pin it to the right length. Belldandy had followed Harry back, but Sif and Thrud were busy looking through the racks of robes and making the occasional appreciative noises.

"Excuse me, but would we also get the hats, gloves, and cloaks here, or just the three plain robes?" Belldandy asked Madame Malkin.

Madame Malkin answered without pausing in her work, "If you don't mind them used. I do make cloaks, but you'll need to go to Crazy Carroll's Hats, Helmets, and Headgears if you want a new hat that fits right and Gladstone's House of Furs, Hides, Leather, and Skin if you be needing any gloves, shoes, or boots."

"Thank you, very much," Belldandy gratefully replied. The chime of a bell sounded and soon a girl was standing on a stool near Harry's. "I'm going to look over the winter cloaks, Harry."

"Sure thing, mom."

The older girl next to Harry looked over at him. "Muggleborn?"

Harry had never heard that word before. "What's that?"

"It means your parents are not a wizard and a witch. Muggle is our word for those without magic." She smiled at Harry as she explained.

"Adopted," Harry replied. "My parents were magical, but died when I was young."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She seemed genuinely concerned. "Adopted by muggles, how did that happen?" Harry thought she sounded curious but not condescending.

"Not entirely sure, myself. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

The girl gave out an amused laugh. "You must have been raised muggle. Hogwarts is the _only_ school in all of Britain for wizards and witches."

"Wow," Harry said in amazement as his eyes grew wide. "Must be huge, then, with all those kids there."

The girl grew a bit wistful. "At one time, it was. We're still recovering from the war."

"The second World War was half a century ago," Harry asked in confusion. As far as he knew, England had recovered from that war already.

"Well, that one too. But no, there was another war. I am not surprised you don't know of it, it didn't concern the muggles all that much."

Harry grew thoughtful, not sure how to answer to that. He was beginning to feel out of place. With nothing else to say, he decided to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Harry."

"I'm Penelope, pleased to meet you, Harry."

Harry then noticed Hagrid and Thor standing outside the window, each with one ice cream cone, half eaten, in one hand and two more in the other. Hagrid waved at Harry.

"I say, that's Hagrid the groundskeeper?" The girl asked.

"Sure is. He's helping me find all the shops I need to visit." Suddenly Thrud, who had just seen her father, squealed in delight and ran from the store. Harry chuckled as she gave Thor a big hug before grabbing one of the cones in his hand and began to eat it.

"And the two with him are with you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. The girl seemed to be quite nice and he felt at ease around her. "That's my Uncle and Cousin. Well, she's more like a big sister. But they aren't related to Mom, just best friends. More like honorary Aunt and Uncle and their kid."

Penelope smiled at Harry. "What an interesting family you have."

Belldandy had just walked up with Sif, while holding a winter cloak. "Do you like this one, Harry?" She asked as she held up the cloak. It was black with silver fastenings and the inside was lined with a creamy colored, soft, rich fur of some animal that Harry could not identify.

"Yes, I do," Harry said with a smile.

Penelope whistled at the cloak. "Good taste," she remarked to Harry.

"Thank you."

Silence lasted a few moments until Penelope broke it. "I bet you don't know what house you might be in, I take it?"

Harry again didn't know what she was talking about. "Houses?"

Penelope nodded like she had expected that answer. "When you first arrive, you will get sorted into a house. I'm in Ravenclaw, myself."

"Would I get to pick one?"

Penelope looked at him for a moment, in thought. "Not exactly. Don't worry about it too much. It usually all turns out alright in the end."

Harry shrugged. "Alrighty, then."

"Try not to move too much," the voice of Madame Malkin rose up from near Harry's feet.

Harry was just barely aware that Madame Malkin seemed to be finishing up her pinning. She pulled out a wand and waved it at Harry's hems. Suddenly, the robe shrunk to where they were pinned, the pins fell to the floor, and the robe fitted Harry perfectly as if tailored for him. Penelope giggled at the Harry's open mouthed look of amazement.

"That's you done, my dear. If you give me a moment to transfer your measurement to your other robes, I can ring you up." Madame Malkin told Harry as she yanked the robe off over his head. She then accepted the cloak from Belldandy to wrap with the other purchases. Madame Malkin disappeared briefly into a side room before emerging with a bundle wrapped in paper and tied with twine. Harry and family followed her to the counter where Belldandy paid for the purchases from Harry's bag of coins. Madame Malkin placed the purchased bundle of clothing into a bag which she handed to Harry.

"Bye, Penelope. See you at Hogwarts." Harry waved at the other student.

"Bye, Harry."

Once they were outside, Thor handed a cone of ice cream to Sif as Harry and Belldandy got their ice cream from Hagrid. Harry smiled his gratitude at Hagrid. "Thanks!" Soon they wandered off, following Hagrid towards a stationary store. Harry got parchment, quills, and a bottle of color changing ink.

As they were leaving the store, Harry got Hagrid's attention. "What are the houses?"

"There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, ye parents were in Gryffindor, Ravenclaws are a smart bunch, everyone says Hufflepuff is a lot of duffers, but better Hufflepuff than a Slytherin." Hagrid said the last part darkly.

"Why's that?" Harry wondered.

"There wasn't a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

Harry didn't know who, so he replied back cheekily, "No, I don't know who."

"Blimey, I keep forgettin' how little you know. How abouts, after yer done shoppin', I explain it to yeh someplace we can sit down."

Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Sure thing."

They then went to buy school books from a place called Flourish and Blotts. Harry stared dumbfounded at all of the books in the shop. The books came in all shapes and sizes. Some were covered in wood or metal, others were bound in fabric. Harry found a section on growing plants which he found intriguing. The chapel had no yard, and Harry had always thought it might have been nice to have a small garden to tend. Thrud had to drag him away.

As they left the book shop, Harry enthused, "I can't wait to try out some of the spells in these books."

Hagrid shook his head. "Yer not ter use magic in the muggle world except fer an emergency." Hagrid then looked at the adults. "It is important not ter do any magic, hear? The ministry gets their robes in a twist, and Harry can be expelled. No muggle is ter learn of us wizards."

"Why is that?" Thrud asked as she tugged on Hagrid's sleeve.

"Why, everyone would be coming ter us fer every little thing. Couldn't get any work done otherwise."

The next stop was to buy Harry a cauldron. Belldandy wouldn't let Harry get a golden one, but he did get a nice scale. In another shop he got a brass telescope which Harry felt seemed rather primitive compared to the Dobsonian telescope his school had. He was pleasantly surprised to find how bright, clear, and magnified the view through it was. Then Hagrid bought Harry basic potion ingredients in a shop that smelled horrible. The other wares there were interesting enough to make Harry and Thrud brave the odor. Thestral teeth, ground mandrake, unicorn horns, and beetle eyes were some of the strange things Harry found.

Once they were done, Belldandy pulled out Harry's list to cross out another item. "Looks like all that is left is a wand."

"Ah yes, yer be wanting one from Ollivander's. Yer won't find a finer wand in all of Europe. If yeh come this way." Hagrid led them toward's Ollivander's Fine Wands. En route, he slapped one of his meaty hands to his head. "Blimey Harry, I nearly forgot. Today is yer birthday. Well, when yer gettin' yer wand, I'll go get yeh something. I know, a nice pet. And not a toad, toads are outta fashion."

Harry blushed red, "You don't have to..."

Hagrid cut him off, "I know that. But I owe yeh, last time I saw yeh, yer were but a wee little babe. Make up fer all them years I didn't get yeh anything."

Soon, Harry found himself standing outside of Ollivander's door. A sign proclaimed that they had been making wands since 382 BC. "Wow, is he really older then twenty three hundred years?" Harry said this tongue firmly planted in cheek.

Hagrid chuckled. "I dare say he looks it, but it's a family business, I am sure. No wizard is that old, not even Nicholas Flamel. OK, yeh go on in now, and I'll be right back with Harry's owl. Dead useful things, carry yer mail and everything. Good way for Harry ter keep in touch with yeh." Hagrid then strode off in the direction of Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

Harry eagerly opened the door, excited to be getting a real magic wand. He trooped in with his family close behind as a bell announced their entrance. Thor came in last and bumped his head on the door as he tried to duck in. The shop was small and dusty with only a solitary chair and countless boxes piled high. Harry's neck prickled and a feeling of magic gave the air a heavy weight. Nervously, Harry turned to look at his adopted mom.

Whatever he was going to ask died on his lips as a soft voiced sounded from behind him, "Good Afternoon." Harry jumped before spinning back around. An old man was standing there. His wide, pale eyes were boring into Harry's. Off to the side, Harry could hear Thrud giggle. "Ah yes, forgive me. I did not mean to startle you. What do we have here? I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Ollivander took a step closer to Harry. Harry felt relieved when those silvery eyes swept off of him and towards his family. Ollivander gave a glance to the rest of the shop's occupants and then a subtle double take. The eyebrow over one eye rose fractionally as his lips pursed slightly. His attention quickly returned back to Harry.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Stepping closer, Ollivander reached out to trace Harry's lightning scar. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand. Very powerful and in the wrong hands. Had I known then what the wand was going out into the world for ... well ..."

To Harry's relief, Ollivander stepped back. "Well, then, Mr. Potter, let me see your wand arm. Which is it."

"Er – I'm right handed," replied Harry.

"Hold out your arm, that's it." Ollivander began to take Harry's measurements, and as he measured he said, "Every wand I sell has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feather, or dragon heartstrings. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just like no two unicorns, phoenixes, or dragons are quite the same. You wouldn't get such good results from another wizard's wand."

Harry noticed that the tape measure continued inching about his body as Ollivander rifled among the shelves, taking down boxes.

After grabbing a few boxes, Ollivander returned to Harry. "That will do," he commanded the tape measure, which responded by crumpling up and falling to the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Go on, just take it and give it a wave."

Feeling foolish, and aware of Thrud snickering behind him, Harry waved the wand around. Ollivander snatched the wand out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-" Ollivander had snatched back the wand before Harry could do more then just raise it.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried and tried, wand after wand. The pile of tried wands was growing taller and taller. He had no idea what exactly Ollivander was looking for, but he seemed to become happier with each failure, pulling more and more wands down from the shelves in growing glee. Harry, in contrast, was growing frustrated and terrified. Afraid that maybe they had it all wrong and he couldn't do magic, and that he wouldn't get to go see Hogwarts, the only link to his parents and past.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand in trepidation, but he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. Had he been paying attention to his family, he would have noticed how they smiled when Ollivander brought forth this particular wand. He raised the wand above his head and swung it down, causing red and gold sparks to shoot from the tip of the wand into the dusty air. The walls danced with motes of colored lights as the fireworks faded.

"Oh, Bravo," Ollivander cried, "yes, indeed, bravo! Oh, very good show. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious, indeed ..." He wrapped Harry's wand, back in its box, in some brown paper while still muttering to himself. "Curious ... curious ..."

"Sorry," Harry asked in confusion, "but _what's_ curious?"

Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I have sold, Mr. Potter. Every single last one. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry stood transfixed by those pale eyes as the importance of Ollivander's words sanked in.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches, yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. ... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible things, yes, but great nonetheless."

Harry shivered at the ominous sensation that fell over him. "I don't think I'll be looking for great things to do."

"Great things has a habit of looking for you, whether you want them to or not," Ollivander said softly.

Belldandy spoke up at this point, "Shakespeare had said, 'Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em.' But, what is destiny other then the choices we make in the face of life? Nothing is truly preordained or predestined. And when greatness comes, one should be ready for it."

Ollivander nodded. "Yes, prepare yourself. Do well at Hogwarts. It wouldn't do to become complacent just because you think you are already great. That will be seven galleons, please."

They paid for the wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from the shop. His eyes lingering on the backs of Harry's family. They met Hagrid outside of Ollivander's shop, where he was waiting for them, holding a cage with a beautiful, white owl inside. The snowy owl was fast asleep, with her head tucked under her wing.

"Got yer wand, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Hagrid chuckled. "Good, good. A wizard is nothin' without his wand. Well, happy birthday, Harry." Hagrid handed over the owl's cage to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry stammered, he was not used to getting presents from strangers. "What kind of owl is it?"

"She's a snowy owl, a beautiful, magnificent beast. Take good care of her and she'll take good care of yeh."

Harry nodded, showing he understood his responsibilities. "How do you care for it? What do you feed it?"

"Blimey, I keep forgettin' yeh don't know these things. Come along, I'll show you where you can buy her some food and get some advice and everything." Hagrid lead the family onto another store where Harry could procure the items he would need to raise his owl and keep her healthy. Soon, their shopping was done and Hagrid began to lead them back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you have time, sir, to tell me who is You-Know-Who." Harry reminded the gentle half-giant.

"Certainly, certainly, but didn't yer aunt and uncle tell yeh about how yer parents died?"

Sif answered the question for the group. "We did tell Harry what we knew, that his parents were killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort, how they met at Hogwarts, and that they were wizards. Otherwise, we had to tell him he would need to go to Hogwarts to find out more."

Hagrid nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, yes. You-Know-Who is what we call that dark wizard that killed yer parents. No one likes ter say his name, people are still scared of him."

Harry nodded. "So, someone caught him then?"

Hagrid was taken aback by the question, shocked that Harry didn't know all that much about his own history. "Harry, yeh defeated him yerself."

"But I was only a baby at the time." Harry found the notion to be both incredible and unbelievable.

"I suppose Dumbledore mustn't have written much in his letter. There's not a lot muggles like yeh would understand and all. But I got time to kip over for a bite to eat and to wet my throat. I can answer yer questions over lunch. We're almost to the Leaky Cauldron, and I can show yeh how to open the arch from the inside, as well."

As they approached the arch, a family of blonds passed them by on the street, heading in the other direction, eying Hagrid and Thor in open contempt, and turning their noses up at how the rest were dressed. The head of the family was overheard saying, "Dreadful, the dregs and beasts they let into the alley these days. Nothing like the old days. It's embarrassing that Hogwarts will let just anyone in these days. Next thing you know, there'll be werewolves and vampires invited to attend those sacred halls."

Harry frowned at the snobbery, but paid it little mind. He knew he couldn't let small minded people get him down. Quickly, Hagrid shown them back trough the arch and they were all seated in the Leaky Cauldron. Once they had all ordered from Tom, the barkeep, everyone settled down to listen to Hagrid tell a story. Hagrid noticed he had a captive audience and paused to think about what he would say.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." Hagrid stared into the inn's fire for a few moments, and then he said, "Now, Harry, you ought to know that not all wizards are good. Some go dark, and You-Know-Who was the worst of them all. Anyway, this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some wanted power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches . . . terrible things happened. He was taking over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, your mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Yeh might suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before . . . probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em . . . maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid's eyes were suspiciously moist as he broke off speaking as he fished out a great, big, spotted handkerchief from his pockets and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But, it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway . . . You-Know-Who killed 'em. An', then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you too."

Harry interrupted Hagrid's tale. "How is that a mystery? Sounds like he was trying to make a clean sweep of it, keep the lil kid from growing up into revenge obsessed heroes. At least, that's what all the evil overlords always do wrong in the movies."

Hagrid wasn't quite sure what Harry was talking about. "Eh? Movies? Anyways, that's not the myst'ry. The myst'ry was what happened to You-Know-Who when he tried ter kill yeh too. Suppose yer right, he wanted ter make a clean job of it. Or, maybe he just liked killin' by then. At any rate, he couldn't do it."

"Did he feel remorse? Couldn't bring himself to kill a child? Was it like the Grinch and his sized two heart grew two sizes too big?" Harry had a soft spot for stories with redemption, being raised by divinity.

Hagrid chuckled, though confused by the Grinch comment. "I'm afraid that only happens in fairy tales. I didn't say he wouldn't kill yeh, but he couldn't. He was not capable of the deed. Never wondered how yeh got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh – took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even – but it didn't work on yeh, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except yeh, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age – the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts – an' yeh was only a baby, an' yeh lived."

"I'm famous?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yer a celebrity among our kind, Harry."

Thinking about what Hagrid had said, Harry could remember a green flash more vividly than before, and he remembered a high, cold, cruel laugh for the first time in his life. Harry shuddered as a chill crept down his spine.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself," Hagrid continued his narration, "on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."

Harry smiled at Hagrid, "Thanks for that." Hagrid smiled kindly at Harry before warmly tussling his hair.

* * *

Hagrid was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, returning from his trip to Diagon Alley. He was on his way to deliver the special package from vault 713 to Dumbledore when he met Professor McGonagall in the halls.

"Hello, Professor."

"Hagrid." McGonagall nodded at the groundskeeper. "Did you see Mr. Potter today?"

"Aye, Professor. Showed him around Diagon Alley meself," the groundsman replied.

"How does the boy seem to be doing? The muggles treating him right?"

"He seems happy and healthy. His relatives even hired a nanny for the two kids. Though the muggles didn't quite match yer description. His uncle is big, almost as big as me and that's saying a lot fer a muggle, however, his cousin isn't a spoiled tub of lard as yeh implied, nor is she a boy."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow in confusion. She remembered what she saw ten years prior. "You sure it was Harry Potter you spent the day with?"

Hagrid nodded. "Saw the scar with me own eyes. Also, he looks like James, but with Lilly's eyes."

"Very well then, as long as he looks well taken cared of." McGonagall nodded once more to Hagrid and headed off to her office.

Hagrid nodded in return before continuing to the headmaster's office, where he would be once again questioned about Harry's condition.

"Hello, Hagrid. I take it your trip was a success?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I got the you-know-what right here." Hagrid patted one of his pockets.

"Good, good. And young Mister Potter? How did he look?"

"Happy and healthy sir."

"Good to hear. If you just leave the stone on my desk, that will be all."

* * *

Harry smiled as his last guest arrived. All of his supplies for Hogwarts were put away out of sight, and the main room of the chapel was decorated for his party. While the place he lived in was a community center for as long as he could remember, everyone always referred to it as the chapel: having once been a chapel dedicated to St. Gerard. Looking around, Harry was pleased to be celebrating his birthday with his friends and family. He would have to break the news to his friends that he was going to a private school; he would miss them.

"Every new beginning is the end of something else," Harry mused to himself.

Soon, he was distracted by his party and was laughing along with his guests.

* * *

September first rolled around quicker than Harry expected. Harry's last month home, before Hogwarts began, flew right by. Harry kept his train ticket proudly displayed on top of his nightstand. It was the last thing Hagrid had given him before they parted ways outside of the Leaky Cauldron. On the morning of September first, Harry woke up to see the ticket lit by the rising sun streaming through the small window at the very top of his wall, being a basement room and mostly underground except for two feet worth. Harry was given this room on purpose, as most of the rooms lacked windows at all.

Staring at his ticket as he swung his feet out of bed, Harry was filled with excitement, nervousness, and trepidation. Holding the ticket in quivering hands, he slowly smiled then sprung out of bed to get ready for the day.

In the kitchen, Bell was cooking Harry's favorite breakfast. She dabbled a napkin to her eyes as she fought back tears.

"Hey, Mom," Harry greeted her as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." Harry was bouncing in excitement. Belldandy smiled to see him so enthusiastic to be going to Hogwarts.

"Take a seat, then. Breakfast is ready, and I made your favorite today." Belldandy began to plate out Harry's breakfast.

"Sure thing, Mom." Harry dug into his food with gusto. "Mmm, I'm going to miss your cooking while in school."

Belldandy kissed Harry on the top of his head and hugged him close. "Thank you, little angel."

Midway through eating his breakfast, Harry seemed troubled. He looked at his adopted mother for a while before deciding to ask something that was bothering him. "Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Harry."

"You've told me long ago that you were a goddess. You, Aunt Sif, Uncle Thor, and Thrud. You told me how you came to grant me a wish when I was left on my family's doorstep, how my parents died, though not that I was famous, and a bit about Hogwarts. I couldn't tell people about magic or that you were divinity. But, if the headmaster of my new school left me with someone else, he's going to figure out I'm not with them now. What do I say?"

"When he asks, just tell him the truth. We'll worry about it if it becomes a problem. It should be easy enough to demonstrate how safe you are here. After all, no one can find this place if we do not allow them to."

Harry nodded his head as relief spread over his features. He returned to eating his breakfast.

His aunt, uncle, and cousin arrived soon after he was done cleaning his plate off.

"'Ello, 'Arry, Bell." Thor had a wide smile on his face, as was usual for him.

"Good morning Uncle Thor, Aunt Sif, Thrud." Harry happily waved to his family.

"Good morning Thor, Sif. Thrud. Would you like anything to eat?" Belldandy greeted her guests.

"No thanks, we ate already." Sif had to slap Thor on the arm as he leaned over to peek in the pans on the stove.

"He he he," Thor sheepishly laughed.

"Ready to begin school?" Thrud plopped herself down in a chair next to Harry's.

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. "You betcha!"

"Let's get goin', den. Da early boid gets da woim," Thor said. "W'ere'z ya luggage?"

The small family set out to King Cross Station, with Thor carrying Harry's trunk, Thrud carried his owl cage, and Harry carrying a small carry on bag. Since not one of them owned a car, nor was even licensed to drive, they took the subway. As usual, the beauty of the girls drew attention, but the fierce countenance and grim eyes, flashing like lightning, of Thor kept people at bay. The way he seemed like a storm breaking, having an atmosphere about him like a tempest, belied his soft heart and good nature.

Entering the station, Harry started to feel nervous. Soon he'd be on a train to his new school, leaving behind his family. It was a big step for him. "Where do you think platform nine and three quarters is?"

Thrud answered him sarcastically, "I bet it is between platforms nine and ten."

"Never know with Wizards," Harry retorted. Thrud giggled.

The family moved through the crowded station towards the space between platforms nine and ten.

"How do you reckon I am suppose to get through? Maybe I tap on one of the bricks like at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Just walk at it with the intent of passing through, and it will let you," Belldandy advised.

"It helps to close your eyes, lest your subconscious expectation of colliding with the wall overrides your intention to walk through it," Sif added.

"Pretend it is not even there," Thrud encouraged.

Harry nodded, closed his eyes, and walked forwards. When he thought he had walked far enough forwards, he opened his eyes. His eyes beheld a platform milling with people with a scarlet engine besides it. He wasn't worried about his family getting in. They could pass through _real_ walls, fake magical ones should prove no obstacle to them. However, he looked back so he could watch them come through. To his surprise, where the barrier had been, he saw a wrought iron arch with the words 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters' on it. His family was entering under the arch as he watched. Behind them, he could see the rest of the station and all the normal people milling about, unawares of the magical platform.

"Cool, I wonder if they have any other hidden platforms here?" Harry asked in amazement. His family chuckled.

"One good thing about not arriving close to the departure time, you get to choose among more seats," Sif commented to Harry.

"Did you remember to pack some books and snacks?" Belldandy asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes, mom."

"And try to make some friends," she added, fretting over Harry.

"I will," Harry promised her. "It'll be all right, you'll see." Harry was trying to blink back some tears.

Belldandy kneeled and pulled Harry into a hug, silent tears running from her eyes. "I'm going to miss you. Write me. And if you ever need any help or have any questions..."

"I'm going to miss you, too." Harry hugged her back.

The others gave the two a moment or two. "_Ahem_," Thor cleared his throat. "W'at say we find ya a compartment, and stow ya gear." His eyes were moist too.

Sif dabbled at her eyes with her sleeve. "Yes, you can come back out once you get your things put away."

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to speak, took his owl from Thrud, and boarded the train. Thor was right behind him, carrying Harry's trunk under one arm. "Ooof," he complained as he tried to squeeze through the train's door. Stooped over, he followed Harry until they found an empty compartment midway down the train. It wasn't hard, as there was still less than a couple hours before the train would leave and the train hadn't yet filled up. Thor quickly stowed Harry's trunk on the rack above the bench. Harry tossed his bag up besides it before gently placing Helgerd, his owl, on the rack as well. He found the name in an old Norse story.

"Come on," Thor nodded his heads towards the exit.

"Thanks," Harry said as he followed Thor out.

"Don' menshun it."

Outside, again, Harry stared at his feet. He was unsure of what to say and reluctant to say goodbye.

"Hey, we'll still visit, you know," Thrud assured him as she drew him into a hug. "You don't think some old, dusty, moldy set of magical spells would keep us away, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I know you won't do anything that attracts too much attention or reveals too much."

Sif rubbed Harry on his back. "We wouldn't have let that keep us away, even if we had to meet in an empty room. Hogwarts is big, big enough to hide secrets in."

Harry nodded and smiled at his family. "Do you think I'll find anything about my parents there?"

Belldandy smiled warmly. "If you ask the right questions to the right people, you will. And don't trust any one opinion, many people may be biased one way or another. But don't focus so much on your parents that you forget to live your own life."

"I won't, Mom. Do you think ... do you think magic is hard to learn?"

"No harder than any other lesson." Belldandy ruffled Harry's hair.

Thrud elbowed him in the ribs, "Maybe you can learn some magic that will make your hair look neat." She winked at him

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Maybe I'll learn how to make your hair look green."

"It'll match your eyes, then," Thrud playfully quipped.

Sif tugged gently on Bell's sleeve. "We better get going. Have a safe trip, Harry. Owl us."

Harry gave everyone one last round of hugs, said his goodbyes, and wiped the tears from his eyes before boarding the train and entering his compartment. Looking out the window, he could see his family already heading towards the exit, but at different times each turned to look back and waved at him. At the arch, Thrud looked back once more and gave him a jaunty salute. Harry rubbed at his eyes again and sat down on a bench. Harry pulled a book from his carry on and prepared to wait for the train to leave.

Harry had only read two and a quarter chapters of _A History of Magic_ when someone knocked on his compartment door. "Excuse me, mind if I sit here?" A curly-haired kid, no older than Harry, was standing in the door he had just slid open.

Harry smiled at the boy. "Sure, it's just me for now, so there is plenty of room."

The other kid smiled back. "Thank you, my name is Justin."

"I'm Harry."

The kid entered with his father in tow. The father put Justin's trunk up on the rack before hugging the boy close and saying something in a voice to low for Harry to hear. Justin nodded, they shook hands, and the father left. Justin sat on the bench across from Harry. "What are you reading?"

Harry held up his book so Justin could see the cover. "A History of Magic. It is quite interesting."

"I flipped through that book myself," Justin remarked, "just to see a bit about the wizarding world. I'm the first in my family, so this is all new to me."

"Me too," Harry commented. "My parents were magical, but I never knew them."

Whatever Justin was going to say in reply was lost when a girl with her hair in a long braid opened the door. "Got room for one more?"

Harry and Justin nodded in the affirmative, prompting the girl to walk in dragging a trunk behind her. Though small and young, easily a first year, the girl picked up the trunk and stowed it as if it was no heavier than a loaf of bread. Noticing the incredulous stares of the boys, she explained, "My aunt put a featherweight charm on it for me." The boys nodded in realization.

"That's a pretty useful spell to have," Harry told the girl.

The girl nodded but her answer was cut off by a gray-haired witch wearing a monocle who's entrance the boys missed because they were busy watching the small girl heave a seemingly heavy trunk. "It is very useful, and one you'll have a chance to learn at Hogwarts." The witch looked over the occupants of the compartment, and her eyes seemed to linger a bit longer on Harry. "I must be off and return to the Ministry, Susan. I expect you to behave yourself, young lady."

"OK, Aunt Amelia." The young girl replied.

"And don't forget to owl."

"I won't, Auntie." Susan then gave her aunt a big hug. When the two separated, both had suspiciously moist eyes.

"Bye, and take care," Amelia said gently before taking her leave.

Susan plopped herself down next to Harry. "Hello, I'm Susan."

"I'm Harry," - "I'm Justin," the two boys chorused at nearly the same time.

"Harry and Justin?" Susan repeated their names. The boys nodded.

"Yep, first time going to Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, what about the two of you?"

"I'm a first year," Justin commented.

"Me too," Harry added.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? I'm not sure which I'll be, myself," Susan asked the boys.

"Houses?" Justin had not heard of the houses before.

"I heard that my parents were in Gryffindor, but I'm not really sure what the houses are like. Other than being told that dark wizards come out of Slytherin."

"What's a grafemdoor or a slithering?" Justin was confused and felt left out of the conversation.

"Houses are the dorms where the students sleep. You'll take your classes with the other kids in your house and year, as Houses are how they organize the school," Susan explained to Justin.

"Oh! Okay," Justin replied.

"There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Susan continued her explanation.

"So we just pick one, then?" Harry asked.

Susan shook head. "No, you get sorted into a house at the opening feast later tonight."

"All right, then," Justin said with a shrug. "We'll worry about it at the feast, then."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

"You grew up in a magical household, I take it?" Justin asked Susan.

"Yes, I did but I'm a half-blood," Susan admitted.

A heavy thump at the door caught their attention. They could see a pudgy, pasty-faced boy brush himself off from where he tripped into the door. Harry got up to see if the kid was alright.

"Excuse me," Harry said as he slid the door open, "is everything all right out here? Need any help?"

The boy blushed in embarrassment and stared at his feet. "No, I'm all right. I just tripped is all."

"Are you looking for a compartment? There's room in this one if you care to join us." Harry stood aside as he invited the boy in, gesturing towards Justin's bench.

"Thank you." The boy peered in for a bit before turning around to grab his trunk. Grunting, he dragged the trunk in, which was obviously too heavy for him. Justin and Harry quickly acted and tried to help the boy lift the trunk up to stow it. They had nearly gotten the trunk up when it slipped out from the new boy's hand and dropped to the floor, clattering. Harry and Justin had jumped back, btu Harry got banged in the shins by the trunk. Susan giggled at the boys.

"How about we stow it under a bench?" Harry asked as he rubbed at his shin.

"What do you got in there? It's heavier than mine."

The boy just shyly nodded. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Harry said gently to the boy, smiling to set the other at ease. "We'll just shove it under here, Okay?" Harry heaved at the trunk, sliding it across the floor and under the bench Justin was sitting on.

Everyone sat down again. While doing so the shy boy, patted at one of his pockets as if to check that nothing fell out of it. It was at that moment that a toad leaped out from the pocket towards the still open door. As fast as lightening, Harry's hand shot out and caught the amphibian mid-jump.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped at Harry's spectacular catch.

"You could play Quidditch," Susan commented.

"Quidditch?" Harry had not yet heard of the sport.

"It's a wizarding game," the shy boy mentioned as harry handed back his toad. "Thank you, Gran would be cross if I lost Trevor again. My name is Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Susan Bones."

"I'm Justin."

"Harry." Harry nodded to Neville. With the introductions out of the way, Harry asked the question that was still on his mind. "How do you play Quidditch?"

"With brooms," Susan replied.

"Like curling?" Justin also had never heard of Quidditch.

Susan, on the other hand, hadn't heard of any muggle sports. "What's curling?"

"You try to slide a big, polished rock across some ice while your teammates sweep the ice in front of the stone to help it slide better," Harry responded to the question.

"Oh, that sounds dumb," Susan remarked, innocent of her seeming impoliteness.

"What does that have to do with brooms?" Neville asked Harry.

This time, Justin answered. "Well, you sweep with brooms, of course."

Susan nodded in realization. "Oh! Well, in Quidditch, you fly on the brooms."

"You play in the air?" Harry asked Susan.

"Yes," Susan and Neville chorused.

Harry grinned. "Wicked!"

"Sounds dangerous to me, what if someone falls?" Justin frowned.

Susan and Neville, but mostly Susan, explained the game and the kids discussed the sport and muggle sports. Trevor made a couple more escape attempts, but Harry snatched him before he could go very far. Their discussion ended up covering many aspects of wizarding life, muggle life, and school by the time the train pulled into Hogsmead Station.

* * *

Harry stood nervously among the group of first years. The first view of the castle from the lake was very breathtaking and exciting, but once the kids were left to wait he became aware of his nerves and anxiousness. All he knew was he was about to be sorted into a house, but he still had no clue how that would be done. A redheaded kid was commenting to a bushy haired girl that his older brothers told him that they'd have to wrestle a troll. The girl, though, seemed to be ignoring the red head and muttering something under her breath. Harry was so nervous, he almost missed the entrance of some ghosts.

About a dozen or two ghosts, pearly white and vaguely transparent, glided through a wall into the room. They didn't even seem to have noticed the children, being in the middle of an argument.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –" This was said by a ghost of what appeared to be a small, fat monk.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" The ghost who finally noticed the crowd of living students was wearing a ruff and tights.

The first years were too flabbergasted or shocked to answer. But the ghost of a fat friar answered for them. "New students! About to be sorted, I suppose."

A few silent nods was all he got from the assembled children.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know," the Fat Friar greeted them.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." A strict voice sounded from behind them, Professor McGonagall had returned to usher them into the entrance feast.

While the excitement with the ghosts had distracted Harry from his anxiety, the butterflies in his stomach returned with a vengeance now that he was walking through the great hall. All eyes in the place were watching the small group of new students make their way in a single file. Trying to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked up to find that instead of a ceiling, the dark, starry sky topped the Great Hall.

'_They must use magic to keep the rain and weather out,_' Harry thought to himself.

When he finally tore his eyes away from the night sky, he saw Professor McGonagall place a worn out hat upon a four legged stool. Noticing how all the others stared at the hat, Harry did too, trying to figure out why it was so special.

'_It doesn't look like much. Do I pull a rabbit from it?_' Harry wondered silently. However, his questions were soon answered when a rip formed in the hat and it began singing.

Once the song was done, and Harry understood how the sorting worked, Professor McGonagall began calling the first years up, one by one, in alphabetical order. A pig-tailed, blonde girl by the name of Hannah Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff. The girl that sat with him on the train, Susan, joined the first girl in Hufflepuff. The sorting continued in this manner, placing a blond boy Harry recognized as from the rude family at Diagon Alley into Slytherin, Justin into Hufflepuff, Neville into Gryffindor, and so on until it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall called. Suddenly the whole room became quiet. Many kids were only paying token attention to the sorting, but now they gave it their sole attention.

"Did she say Harry Potter?" Someone muttered. Soon, a low buzz filled the room as Harry approached the stool. He was acutely aware of the attention upon him, and while he wasn't an overly shy boy, he felt discomfort at being put on the spot like this. The hall shushed as he settled the hat over his head. He could hear a collective intake of air, and the hall seemed to wait on baited breath for the hat's pronouncement.

"Hmm, interesting and difficult. Very interesting, very difficult," A voice spoke softly into his ear. "Plenty of courage, oh yes, and a well developed sense of justice. Good upbringing, quite spiritual along with the lessons of servitude. Loyal, helpful, willing to aid others. A sharp mind, and not afraid to use it. Plenty of talent, oh yes, no shortcoming there. Curious, my goodness, quite curious are we. Especially to learn about your roots. I sorted your parents, you know. I've sorted everyone that's come through these halls. No real ambition to prove yourself, but ... what's this? A strong affinity to Slytherin all the same. So ... where should I place you?"

Harry was taken aback, not expecting to be asked such a question. He hadn't really given the houses any thought and was unsure of the answer. He noted the rude boy was sorted into Slytherin, and didn't much care for the remarks made against his family when they had been shopping for supplies. A couple of his friends, or potential friends, ended up in Hufflepuff, but Neville seemed to be all alone in Gryffindor. He felt kind of sorry for the shy boy, who seemed reluctant to make new friends.

"Ah, such loyalty to people you've only just met. Well, there's only one place for you then. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

After the hat had shouted the house name, Harry took the hat off and made his way towards the table that was applauding. A red headed older boy, with a badge emblazoned with a large letter P, got up to shake his hand and welcome him to the house. Red headed twins, who could have been related to the first boy, were dancing about and shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down across from Neville. Smiling, Harry told Neville, "Glad I'll know someone in this house. I was afraid I'd be put someplace different." Neville smiled and seemed to relax more and looked less lost and out of place. A red headed first year soon joined them at the table and before long, dinner started.

* * *

Omake

A variant of King's Cross Station.

Harry finished his breakfast. He was already all packed and ready to go, but Belldandy, Thor, and Sif were still sitting around the table drinking tea.

Thrud noticed Harry was being antsy. "Don't worry, there is still plenty of time left. You don't really think we would let you miss the train, do you?"

Sif nodded. "We just want to get to spend more time with you before you leave us until the holidays. We're going to miss you, you know."

Harry looked sheepish, ashamed that he wasn't sensitive to their feelings. Belldandy pulled him into a hug. "It only takes fifteen to twenty minutes by underground. And your friends are going to be stopping by to say their good-byes, but we'll get you there with ... oh, ten to fifteen minutes to spare."

Harry missed the knowing looks and winks that passed between his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

* * *

True to their word, Harry arrived at the train station with more than ten minutes to spare. It wasn't until he was standing near platforms nine and ten that he realized that Hagrid never did told him how to get onto platform nine and three quarters.

"You don't suppose I ought to tap the ticket inspector's stand with my wand, do you?"

However, the voice that answered him wasn't from his family. "-- Packed with muggles, of course --" Recognizing a wizardly term, Harry turned to find the source of the voice. In doing so, he missed see the knowing smiles of his guardians.

Harry found a family of red heads: a plump mother, four boys, and a small girl; the boys were pushing carts that had trunks like Harry's and they also had an owl with them. Harry knew he found a wizarding family and followed after them. Since Thor was pushing his cart, Harry could travel quickly to catch up.

"Excuse me," Harry politely asked as he caught up with the mother, "but could you tell me how to get onto platform nine and three quarters."

The woman turned to find a young boy and his family. Taking them as muggles and a muggleborn, she asked, "Didn't the school representative tell you how?"

"No ma'am. Hagrid gave me my ticket, but he didn't say much."

The woman's face grew soft and kind. "Well, not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at that barrier," she pointed towards the wall, "between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop, and don't be scared of crashing into it, that's very important. Do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on now, I'll send my boys in after you."

"Thank you, ma'am." Harry steeled himself, closed his eyes, and set off at a bit of a run. His guardians also thanked the kind lady and followed Harry without any trouble.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was on platform nine and three quarters. The platform was crowded with chattering people, many saying their farewells. Cats of all kinds streaked about among their legs as the hoots of owls added to the cacophony. A billowing cloud of steam rose from the smokestack of a crimson engine standing along side the platform. A sign proclaimed it to be the eleven AM train to Hogwarts.

"Let's go find you a seat," Belldandy said to Harry. Harry nodded, and together the family set off down the platform to find an empty compartment on one of the cars. The first few cars were already packed full with students. Continuing down the platform they passed a round faced boy who had lost a toad and another boy showing off a giant spider in a box. Finally, they reached near the end of the train where an empty compartment was to be found.

Harry blinked a couple times, not sure about what to say. "Go on, stow your things. Then you can come back and say good-bye," Belldandy told him as she tried to blink back some tears.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to speak with. He threw his knapsack over one shoulder, but Thrud grabbed Helgerd before he could pick up her cage and Thor lifted his trunk. "Need a hand?" Thrud smirked at Harry, but her eyes were growing moist an misty too.

The family of red-heads came up along side them. The youngest was pouting, but the boys looked excited. Noticing them before boarding the train, Harry turned to the mother. "Thank you again, Ma'am, for helping me find the platform."

She smiled kindly. "It was no bother, child. My son Ron is a first year too." She pointed out the youngest of the boys, a gangly and tall red-head with freckles and big hands and feet. "I'm Molly Weasley, and this is Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny." Molly pointed out each child in turn, lumping the twins together in a vague gesture.

Bell politely introduced her family. "I'm Bell, this is Sif, Thrud, and Thor. You have already met Harry."

"Well, don't stand around on my account. You can go put your things on the train." Molly politely advised, worried she was holding up the family who were carrying things already.

"Here, need a hand?" One of the twins offered Thor.

"We have to come back out anyways," the other one mentioned.

Thor smiled warmly. "Dank you. I don' fit so well in cramped spaces." The twins took Harry's trunk and followed Harry and Thrud onto the train. Soon, the four had Harry's things stowed into a corner of the compartment.

Harry brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Blimey," one of the twins exclaimed. "You're _that_ Harry?"

"He has to be," the other said in wonder. "Aren't you?"

Thrud giggled at the twins' antics; Harry shot her a dirty look. "Am I _which_ Harry?"

"You're not a witch, you're a wizard," Thrud couldn't help but to tease Harry, who looked at her crossly.

"Harry Potter," the first twin explained. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am," Harry answered.

Thrud added, "The one and only."

"Wicked," the twins chorused with identical growing grins.

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable with their gawking until Molly's voice called her sons from the train. "Fred, George? You better come get your stuff before the Train leaves them behind."

After the twins left, Thrud said, "Come on, you need to say good bye still." The two exited the train behind the twins.

"... has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Harry overheard the twins teasing his little brother, who did have some dirt on his nose.

"Shut up," Ron said sourly.

"Where's Percy?" Molly looked around for the eldest boy.

One of the twins pointed him out. "Here he comes now." Percy had already changed into his black Hogwarts robes, and he had a shiny silver badge with the letter 'P' on it. Harry blinked, for a moment he thought the badge changed to the letters 'PU', but it seemed to be normal again.

Harry paid the Weasley family little more attention as he approached his family for his farewells. "Well," Harry temporalized, "I guess this is it, then."

Belldandy pulled Harry into a hug, which Harry returned. "Remember to do your homework, change your underwear everyday, get good grades -"

"Don't worry, I will," Harry interrupted before freeing himself from her embrace. "It'll all be alright, I promise."

"Be careful what you promise," Sif advised as she gave Harry a hug of her own. "And try to have some fun too while your are there. Your father was a prankster, your mom was the responsible sort that never got into any trouble. Try to find the middle ground."

"Okay, I'll try." Harry sniffed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

"Need a tissue?" Belldandy held one out for Harry to take.

"Thanks." Harry rubbed at his eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry addressed the gods.

"We'll keep doing w'at we 'ave been," Thor answered.

Belldandy nodded. "You still need a mother, so I'll still be here. I might take on more work in the relief office, except for vacations. I'll always be just a letter away."

"Yeah," Thrud said as she slapped Harry on his arm. "You got an owl now, use it." Her eyes were already tearing up. She pulled Harry into a hug. Whispering into his ear, she said, "I'll sneak into Hogwarts time to time, we'll have some fun, OK?"

Harry nodded before breaking the hug. "Yeah, that sounds brilliant."

A high pitched squeak rose from the red-headed family to their side. "Harry Potter?" Harry and his family looked over towards the other family, most in amusement. Harry missed the smirks that Thrud and Sif gave each other.

"Ginny," Molly's scandalized voice cutted through the clamor on the platform, "don't be so rude."

Thrud, purposefully talking loud enough to be overheard, told Sif, "Oh, I like that one. Reminds me of myself, she does."

Sif giggled. "Come on Harry, you better be polite and go over to say hello."

One of the twins, Harry wasn't sure which, waved at Harry. "Hey, do you remember what You-Know-"

Molly yanked the twin by his collar. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Fred, or you won't be able to sit for a week once I am done with you."

Fred mock-gurgled his answer. "You got it, Mum."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Sorry about my kids," she apologized to Harry.

Harry smiled. "It wasn't any problem. I suppose I should get used to the treatment, I doubt they'll be the only ones." Molly frowned in a sad way by way of response.

By this time, the groups were starting to intermingle, and Thrud nudged Harry towards Ron. "He's in your class, introduce yourself."

Harry chuckled. "Hi, I'm Harry and I think your mom said you were Ron." Harry held out his hand.

Ron shook it. "Yeah, Ron. Ron Weasley."

Harry smiled in humor. "You got something on your nose." Harry pointed to his own nose to emphasize his statement. The twins chuckled.

Harry felt a tugging at his sleeve. "Are you really Harry Potter?" It was the little girl, Ginny.

Harry smiled kindly. "Yes, I am."

"Do you ... do you have the scar?" Ron asked shyly.

"Stop that, he's not something to gawk at," Molly scolded her two youngest who looked at there feet in shame.

Belldandy smiled while she made a dismissive gesture. "It's perfectly fine. There just being kids, I'm sure they meant no harm." Belldandy was the picture of serene peace and unconditional acceptance at that moment with her poise and radiant smile.

"You're much too kind," Molly tried to politely reply.

Meanwhile Thrud leaned over to brush Harry's hair aside. "See, lightning-bolt shaped and everything." Harry rolled his eyes.

At that moment, the train's whistle sounded. "Better get a move on now," Molly shooed her kids unto the train.

Harry turned to Ron, "Got a seat yet?"

"The first one is always the hardest," Harry overheard Molly tell his mom.

The boys crowded by a nearby window to lean out and say their last goodbyes. Molly gave her boys kisses while Belldandy gave Harry one as well. Ginny began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"_George!_"

"Only joking, Mom."

Harry, Thor, and Thrud chuckled at the thought.

"Don't forget to send owls, yourself, Harry," Thrud said as she gave Harry a peck to his cheek.

"Bye-bye." Harry sadly waved at his family.

Thrud threw her arm around Ginny in a friendly manner. "I think I found a new friend and another red-head. We'll send Harry lots of letters and treats, right?" Thrud winked at Ginny in a conspiratory manner.

Ginny giggled as she wiped at her eyes. The train began to move away and everyone waved at it. Thrud nudged Ginny and both began to chase after it until it got too fast and they fell back, waving.

Ron followed Harry into his compartment. The twins joined them soon after.

"Hey Ron," one of them greeted.

"We're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan has a giant tarantula down there."

Ron mumbled back, "Right."

"Harry, pleasure to meet you."

"If you need anything, just come find us." And then the two were gone.

The ride progressed pretty well for Harry. Ron introduced him to his pet rat, helped Harry pick some treats out from the cart, and told him all about Quidditch. A round faced boy showed up looking for a toad. Harry gave him some chocolate and asked if he needed any help looking. Next, they met a bushy haired girl who was helping the round faced boy. And the twins must have been gossiping about their discovery because a few rude kids showed up looking for Harry. Harry thought the blond one was rather rude, but he thought he handled the situation well enough, being shown how to from Belldandy. Before Harry knew it, the train arrived, and he was standing around waiting to be sorted.

"Potter, Harry," the stern faced witch called.

Harry sat on the stool as the hat descended over is eyes. A soft voice spoke into his ear, "What have we here? Oh, very interesting indeed. Raised by divinity, were you? ... Do not worry, no one ever talks to me often, and the Headmaster never asks me about the students. He respects their privacy, and he'd never think to ask about your guardians. Well, there is only one house for a divinely raised champion of justice ... GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Notes:

Thanks to MoonlightAngel220, who was kind enough to look this over. Any remaining errors are completely my own fault. If anyone else wants to help proofread and fact check or brit pick, let me know. Author's notes for this story can be found in my profile and also my fanfiction forum.


	2. Second Star on the Right

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Peter Pan, and I do not have any permission what-so-ever to use them. Also, I am not profiting from this.

Chapter Two

Second Star on the Right

_Acorns before oak I knew;  
An egg before a hen;  
Never one hen's egg shall stew  
Enough for harvest men!_

Changelings, children abducted by night from their cribs, point to the obsession of fairies with human babies. Whether to raise as their own or as their servants, beautiful children, especially boys, are prone to be taken. The easier it is to get to the child, the more likely is its abduction. A baby boy in a basket upon a front-step all night long might as well be given to the fey outright. It would be a miracle for the baby to still be on that front step come morning.

* * *

Tinkerbell was flitting about London, once again. The fey known as Peter Pan was once more looking for fresh adventure. Tinkerbell, unfortunately, had lost sight of Peter. Finding him was difficult whenever he made a game of it, like he was doing tonight. Which is why Tinkerbell found herself on a quiet, lamp-lit street in Surrey.

*Tinkle, tinkle, tinkle* the soft peals of small bells emitted from her. /_Is Peter in here?_/ it could mean to one who could understand her.

Tinkerbell flew about the dark, quiet house, looking into its dark windows. She could see no signs of Peter Pan. Hovering by the front door, she noticed something down on the step. Closer examination revealed a sleeping child.

*Tinkle, tinkle* she said.

The decision was quick to make. Fairies adored human infants and children. Their innocence and imagination made them attractive, and having a human baby was a status symbol of sorts among them. Which was why Peter was constantly bringing children back with him, they who would join his Lost Boys. A twirl in the air above the basket softly rained pixie dust down upon the sleeping child. Then, with considerable effort, Tinkerbell tugged on the handle, carrying the basket away into the night.

*Tinkle, tinkle, tinkle – tinkle, tinkle* /_Peter will return on his own in time._/

And thus, the Dursleys never met their nephew, Harry Potter.

* * *

Tinkerbell introduced the new addition to the Lost Boys, and quickly discovered a snag.

"So, watt's hiz name," a bucktoothed boy asked Tink. The other boys were leaning over Harry's basket and making funny faces at the baby.

*Tinkle, tinkle*

"Huh? Wha' do ya mean by 'does he need one?' Yous gotta have a name. It ain't proppa udder-wise." Another boy, wearing a grimy derby, told Tinkerbell.

"Maybe dis sez hiz name?" A small boy of only three, and with a runny nose, said as he held up a note from Harry's basket.

Yet another boy tore it from his hands. "Lemme see, squirt."

"Hey," the small one cried, "I waz looking at dat."

The older boy snorted. "Likes youz can read." He then tried to read the note, while holding it upside down. "Let's see. It sez 'Pleaze luke afda muh bay-bee boy. I'z a poor, match-gurl with no fude. Signed, Tony's Mum.' Wha' da ya know. Hiz name is Tony, likes mine."

"It doesn't say that!" Some of the other boys complained.

One of the younger ones started to sniffle. "You dun nose how ta read, Tony."

Harry woke up at the noise and started to fuss at all the strange faces.

Tinkerbell took the note from Tony. *Tinkle – tinkle, tinkle – tin-tin-tinkle* Tinkerbell scolded the other lost boys. She then gently rocked the basket. Harry gurgled happily to see the floating, glowing, doll-sized woman above his head. Soon, he yawned and fell back to sleep. Once Harry was sleeping again, Tink scolded the boys once more for good measure before flying off to find someone who could read.

* * *

"Ah, Tinkerbell, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Captain Hook bowed deeply as he insincerely greeted his uninvited guest.

*Tinkle, tinkle – tinkle, tinkle, tinkle*

"Oh? And why should I care? If Peter Pan wants to pick up more strays, he could at least have the good manners of learning their names before absconding into the night with them."

*Tinkle, tinkle*

"Oh? Really? You left him behind?"

*Tinkle – tin-tin-tinkle, tinkle, tinkle, tinkle – tinkle – tinkle, tinkle*

"On a doorstep, you say? Well, let's get a look at this letter." Tinkerbell handed over the letter found in Harry's basket. "Hmm, hmm-mm. Dear Petunia Dursley – You know, if I was named Petunia I'd have me shot out from one of my own cannons nyah-ha-ha – I am sure you'll be grieved to know that your sister and her husband was killed the other night. There are protections in place around your nephew, Harry, that will protect him from the evil wizard and his followers as long as he has a home with a blood relative of his mom. I assure you that as long as Harry is in your care, your family will be safe. I fear what may happen should the Deatheaters look for Lily's relatives and you didn't keep Harry. Keep young Harry well, raise him as your sister surely would have. It is signed Albus Dumbledore."

*Tinkle, tinkle*

"Yes, I'd say his name is Harry. Well if that will be all?" but before Captain Hook finished, Tinkerbell had already fled through a porthole. "Well, that's manners for you." His smile then grew more treacherous. "So, Peter Pan will be returning alone, nyah-ha-ha-ha." Getting up, he strode to the door and flung it open. "Bo'sun Smee! Call the men to quarters. Get the net and grapeshot loads ready. Step lively, we have a Pan-watch. Keep an eye on the skies lads. A Spanish piece of eight to the mongrel that catches first sight of that flying, bothersome brat: Peter Pan."

Harry yawned and rolled his eyes. Somehow, Captain Hook had got t

* * *

he idea in his head that he ought to have an heir. So now Harry, being the unfortunate Lost Boy caught, was sitting through tutoring sessions as Hook and Smee tried to educate him in things a cultured gentleman ought to know. At least the swordplay training was fun.

"Now, Harry, a proper gentleman knows how to drink tea in good company. Good form must always be observed. Smee, pour the tea. Now watch, young Harry, as Bo'sun Smee and I show you how to properly enjoy tea."

'_This is going to be a long day_,' Harry thought to himself as his tea lesson descended into a dinner show from the theater of the absurd. '_If Peter does not rescue me soon, I'm gonna run off myself.'_

* * *

Harry was swimming with the mermaids. Tinkerbell was off having a jealousy fit, again, because Peter was playing with the little Native American Princess. The lost boys were off playing some game or another. Well, the ones still young enough. A few finally got old enough that they grew tired of the constant games and lack of general security, not just safety but also the confidence in getting something to eat regularly and the security of knowing you won't get chilled in yet another winter storm. These would move on into town and learn a trade, or at least try hard to avoid being pressed into service by Hook. The others paid them no mind and quickly forgotten them. For while one was with Peter Pan, one forgot that they would one day have to grow up.

Splashing and laughing, Harry was having fun. He always enjoyed visiting and playing with the mermaids, because he enjoyed swimming so much. He took to it like a fish, and the mermaids made it more fun with their games.

His fun was interrupted by Tinkerbell zooming in. *Tinkle, tinkle, tinkle*

"What's wrong Momma-Tink? Hook's got Peter again?"

*Tinkle*

"Well, let's go help him escape. Coming girls?" And as one, Harry, Tinkerbell, and the mermaids set off towards Captain Hook's ship, _The Revenge._

"Any last words?" Hook gloated over his captive.

Peter, bound tight with ropes and wrapped tighter in a net, laughed in Hook's face. "You haven't heard the last of me, Hook!"

Hook guffawed in evil glee. "Oh, I think I have you this time, Peter Pan." Hook dangled the bound and captive eternal boy lower over the side of his boat. "If the crocodiles don't finish you off, the sharks will."

"Give it a rest, Hook. We both know you've tried this time and time before. And I always won."

Hook seethed in anger. "You got lucky, boy! And all I have to do is get lucky just once. Today, my luck is looking up, and yours has ran out, Peter Pan."

Peter smirked. "Oh yeah?" Then he crowed like a rooster.

Hook smiled with menace and evil intent. "Don't bother. I have some pirates keeping your Lost Boys busy. Har har har. Nyah ha ha." And then Hook dropped Peter. "Adieu, Peter. Parting is such sweet pleasure."

Under the water, where Harry and the mermaids were waiting, Peter was quickly untied. Hook never noticed Peter's escape as the fey boy swam off. Meanwhile, Tinkerbell let free the captured Lost Boys, who then took to the skies before the pirates could recapture them.

"Let them be, lads. We got Pan, his friends matter not," Hook commanded with glee and joviality. "Let us celebrate the end to Pan."

* * *

One of the many things the Lost Boys didn't worry about was the calendar. They celebrated birthdays at whim and never bothered to remember how many of them they had. However, time pressed on and Harry was quickly, and unknowingly, fast approaching his eleventh birthday. The first hint the Lost Boys had that something odd was about to occur was the owl that flew into their clubhouse one sunny morning. It landed gracelessly on the floor, wheezing uncontrollably. Clutched in its talons was a roll of parchment.

*Hoo-hoot* the owl weakly hooted before passing out. One of the Lost Boys poked at it with a stick.

"Iz eet ded?" another asked the first.

"Whazzat it'z holden?" a third chimed in.

"Eet lukes ly' ah ledda."

"Owl reed eet," a young ginger named Pauly offered as he yanked the note from the bird.

"Yous ken reed?"

"Shaddup, Ah ken reed weel gude."

"Hand it here, Pipsqueak Pauly," Harry demanded, as he was the only one there who could read, though not so well.

"Wha' duz eet say, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Give me a moment here." He unrolled it to find it was an envelope. It had a funny seal impressed in wax holding it close. Turning it over revealed writing.

"Wha' duz eet say, Harry?"

"Hmm ... It says, 'Harry Potter, Lost Boy Den, Neverland.' Ok, who here is a potter? Any potters here? You lad, your dad ever make any pots?"

The boy who Harry was pointing at shook his head in the negative.

"Pots and pans ... maybe it is for Peter then?" Harry mused out loud.

"Yay, geev it to Peter," the boys began to chant and sing. Soon they were dancing in a circle, lead by Harry, singing, "Give it to Peter," over and over again.

And thats how Tinkerbell had found them when her and Peter entered the clubhouse. *Tinkle tinkle*

"I don't know what game it is, but it looks fun." Peter joined in, hooting and hollering alongside the other boys.

*Tinkle, tinkle-tinkle*

"Oh yeah, give what to me, boys?"

The Lost Boys stopped dancing, they had forgotten about the letter.

"A cold?" one of the younger boys said.

"That dead owl," one of the older boys said.

"A punch in the nose?" a boy in the middle of the pack asked.

"A punch in the gut," a tall boy said.

"Three cheers for Peter," a short boy cheered.

"A kiss," a shy boy suggested.

"A toy!" a funny boy guessed.

"A pet!" Harry cried.

"What kind of pet?" Peter asked.

"A cold one?" one of the older boys said.

"That dead owl," one of the younger boys said.

"A fish?" a boy behind the pack asked.

"A shark," a short boy said.

"Three chimps for Peter," a tall boy shouted.

"A toad," a boisterous boy suggested.

"A turtle!" a sad boy cried.

"Hogwarts!" Harry shouted.

"Wait ... Hogwarts?" Peter asked.

"This letter, it says something about hog and warts."

Peter looked over Harry's shoulder. "Where did you get that letter?"

Harry pointed at the owl on the floor. "Owl."

"An owl that has hog warts? What kind of game is this?"

"Oh yeah, the letter must be for you. It's for a Potter and you're a Pan."

"Sounds like one of Hook's shenanigans."

Tinkerbell perked up at the mention of 'Potter.' *Tinkle*

"Yes, it does say Harry Potter. Who's that?"

*Tinkle, tinkle*

"You sure it means me?" Harry asked dubiously.

*Tinkle*

"Alright, then, I guess I'll open it." Harry broke the seal and pulled out what was inside. He glanced at it for about five seconds before proclaiming, "Boring," and dropping everything to the ground.

Tinkerbell sighed, scooped up the parchments, latched a tight grip onto Harry's ear, and tugged him off to see Captain Hook.

"Tink, why are you bringing me to _The Revenge_?"

*Tinkle*

"What? I can read too."

*Tinkle*

"Important? Not if they sent it by dead owl."

*Tinkle*

"Fine, whatever," Harry huffed.

Tinkerbell unceremoniously dumped Harry onto the deck of Captain Hook's ship. "Ah, Tinkerbell and my wayward heir, what brings you to my humble ship?" Hook greeted the pair with mock humility.

*Tinkle, tinkle. Tinkle-tinkle-tink-tin-tinkle.*

"Oh? I fail to see how it is any of my concern," Hook sneered.

*Tinkle-tink-tinkle, tinkle. Tinkle, tink-tinkle.*

"Well, when you put it that way ... Alright, hand over the letter. We shall see what this fuss is all about."

Harry left Tinkerbell and Hook to their own devices. He wasn't comfortable being surrounded by pirates and sat on the railing ready to jump off at a moment's notice. As such, he missed their conversation, but got a bad feeling when Captain Hook let out a belly-deep guffaw. Soon, they were done, and a smiling – leering, actually – Hook approached him. The pirate captain mimed wiping a crocodile tear from his right eye.

"Ah, you children grow so fast. Why, it seems like only yesterday you were but a wee lad in a basket. And now, it is off to school with ya." At this, Hook laughed down to the roots of his toes.

"School?" Harry was unfamiliar with the term, but decided already that he didn't like it.

"But first, we must go to the shops of the nearby Neverland town, where the grown-ups eek out a living. For you are in need of school supplies. We can't let you go to school without your very own pet toad." Hook let loose another mocking laugh. "Anchors up, men. We are going shopping and pillaging. Pillaging and shopping. Plundering too. A lovely bonnie lass to the pirate who gets the most things on this here list. It's a pirate hunt, and we're the pirates that will be doing the hunting. Ready the long boat, for in half an hour we make landfall."

It was with unease in Harry's stomach that he stayed aboard _The Revenge_ as it made its way across the harbor to the docks.

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of town, shell-shocked and dazed. He was surrounded by the motliest collection of odds and ends he has ever seen. And having live with the Lost Boys all his life, that is saying something.

"Well, that's everything on the list. More or less. And that's more 'more' and less 'less'. Come on men, back to the ship."

*Tinkle. Tinkle, tinkle tinkle-tinkle.*

"London? You ask too much."

*Tinkle*

"Scotland? Hmm..."

*Tinkle-tinkle*

"Well, he is my heir. Alright then. But not again until the end of term."

*Tinkle*

"Yes, yes. My ship is at your disposal. But only on September the first, and not a day sooner. Now, you better find an owl, they want a reply soon."

*Tinkle*

"Well, if you're going to make like an owl, you better be off. You still need to find this Wartyhog place. Men! Stow all of Harry's gear on the ship. Harry, when you hear three canon fires, you better come running. If I have to hunt you down, you will be making the trip tied to my anchor."

Harry gulped. "Yes, sir. Where are we going?"

Hook sneered. "You, sir, are going to school. And if you're a good little wizard or witch, maybe you won't be fed to the giant three headed dog." Hook and his men broke out into laughter.

"Bo'sun Smee! What's taking so long? I still see my heir's things here. Chop chop. Get it all on board now. We have a busy day ahead of us. Pirates wait on no man ... or something like that."

* * *

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid stood in front of the main doors. Evening was fast approaching.

"Are you sure he never boarded the train?" McGonagall questioned her boss.

"I am quite sure. I even had the prefects check again."

Hagrid sobbed, "Poor Harry. What if Deatheaters gotten ter him?"

Dumbledore patted Hagrid on his thigh, being easier to reach than his arm. "There, there. I am sure he's alright. He must have not found the platform. Odd, as Petunia should remember how to find it."

"I knew we should never had left him with those awful muggles," McGonagall griped.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll just kip on over and get him personally," Dumbledore soothed. "You best be off, Hagrid. The train should be arriving soon and you'll need to be there for the first years."

Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief he fished out from one of his pockets. "Aye, sir. I best be off, then. I'll keep my eye open, in case Harry did make it fine." With a final bow, Hagrid strode off.

"And you, will you be in need of any time to prepare for the sorting?" Dumbledore questioned his second in command.

"The hat, the stool, and the list are ready. I think I'll wait out here longer. Just in case."

"As shall I."

As such, the two educators were in great position to witness, as the lights from the thestral-drawn carriages wound closer along the trail, a dark shape loom out from the clouds above. A shape that became a flying vessel as it quickly approached the front of the school.

"Albus!" McGonagall cried out. "What is that thing? How did it ever get inside of the wards?"

"That, I do not know, Minerva, my dear."

When the ship was overhead, it dropped a large anchor which crashed into the ground with a resounding boom. The noise was loud enough to rattle doors, windows, and teeth – as Dumbledore would later attest too. What surprised the two into speechlessness, however, was the boy floating down slowly, a large rucksack over his shoulder and a golden mote of light trailing by his left ear. A boy who look like the spitting image of James Potter, other than for the waist-length hair braided into a pirate's ponytail.

"Harry Potter reporting for duty," the boy greeted as he snapped off a clumsy salute.

*Tinkle, tinkle* the mote of light pealed.

"Oh, sorry. Harry Potter, present and accounted for."

The glow dimmed, and Dumbledore and MacGonagall could make out what looked like a tiny human as it alighted onto the boy's shoulder. Dragonfly like wings obvious once they stopped beating the air.

"Oh, and Tinkerbell too. Though she's only going to stay long enough to see me settled in."

The two leaders of Hogwarts could only stare in silence.

* * *

"Ahem," Minerva cleared her throat, knowing who the next name she would call was. Her eyes slid over to where Harry Potter was standing, chatting with another first year. The glowing ... thing was no longer on his shoulder, but McGonagall suspected it was watching the proceedings from somewhere among the rafters. For once in her life, she was unsure if she wanted to sort a student. Harry Potter was not like anything she expected. Oh, he seemed nice enough. But the flying without a broom? The ship he arrived in full of salty sailors shouting down cat-calls? And the ... mutant Cornish Pixie charmed with a lumos spell – that must be it – MacGonagall was not certain if her sanity could last an entire term, let alone seven years of schooling.

"Harry Potter."

Whispers broke out. "Did she say, 'Potter?'"

"Look, there he is ... I think"

Then Harry, who must be adversed to walking, sprung into the air, looped the loop, crowed like a rooster, then made his way leisurely over to the stool while never less than a yard in the air. One could hear a pin drop in the Great Hall ... a pin dropped in the shrieking shack.

While backstroking at a casual pace, Minerva lost her patience. "Any time now, Mr. Potter," she snapped.

Harry shrugged, flipped, rolled, then straddled the stool. The sorting hat was quickly thrust down over his head, McGonagall just wanted to get the thing over with.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat didn't take but a second to sort the strangest student Hogwarts has ever seen.

As Harry made his way over to his table, again by air, MacGonagall watched as Tinkerbell descended from the rafters to join Harry for dinner. '_Retirement never looked so good_,' she thought to herself.


End file.
